Night Shaded Dream
by Cross D'Aubigne
Summary: Kurama's deceased lover, Kuronue, comes back from the dead. When he finds that Kurama and Hiei are now lovers, he seeks his revenge in the highest form; murder. WILL BE A RAPE SCENE! (NOT A LEMON!)
1. Night Shaded Dream Chapter 1

'~_^'  
  
Hello my dear readers.  
I am the author of this tale, Lady Hiten. While you are reading this delightfully dreadful fiction, you may chose to consider playing music to help bring out the mental images that you will undoubtedly create with your imaginations.  
  
The music box that is described in this tale is playing the Rurouni Kenshin song, Light Shaded Dream. I would like to thank the wonderful ningen who wrote this song, and the one who created the MIDI file. I was playing Tony Hawk Pro-Skater 3 when I heard the song, and it gave me an inspiration. If you have never heard this song, feel free to contact me and I will try my best to send you the MIDI file via E-mail. I advise you to play it in all scenes that are sad, or have the music box featured.  
  
Please enjoy my piece of work, and tell others about it if you do. I also request that you send me a comment or two about my story- in which case you are super cool! If you do not like my writings, please read something suitable for your tastes and stop wasting your time. I would like to thank you all. Please have a simply beautiful day!  
  
Mistress Hiten of Hell (Ok you caught me! "Hell" is actually Mississippi. There is not that much of a difference though is there?)  
  
If you like my fan-fiction, my name is of course, Night Fox Hiten. If you don't, my name is Bob. If you wish to post a comment (good ones or critics) click on the "contact author" thingy. If in your heart there lies a desire to flame me, my Email is MissBob8905@nonexistantemail.com.  
  
The Story behind the Fan-fiction:  
  
Kuronue and Kurama were partners in crime. The pair had sneaked into a highly guarded palace in Makai and stolen a beautiful mirror. The chain on Kuronue's beloved pendant broke and his necklace fell behind them as they fled from the guards. Despite Kurama's cries, he sent after it. He was run threw by a plant, and screamed for the devastated Kurama to continue running. He was killed shortly after, but Kurama escaped with his life.  
  
I've seen screen caps where Kurama and youko are standing together (as in NEXT TO each other), so I'm going to say that youko Kurama can use his spirit to come out of Shuiichi's body and talk to him (kind of like a ghost). I like that idea better than imagining Kurama talking to himself like Kenny and Cartman do in the later South Park episodes. Though that would be funny (snicker).  
  
The Fan Story:  
  
Kurama and Hiei are sharing a romantic evening in the park when a mist appears. The figure of Kurama's deceased lover appears. Kuronue has returned from the dead to seek a life with Kurama once again. He finds that Hiei and Kurama are now lovers, and Kuronue thinks he was forgotten. Kuronue seeks revenge against his betrayer. The greatest form of revenge.is murder.  
  
Rated R  
  
Warnings: Horror, Angst, Romance, Yaoi, Violence, and other stuff, Possibly a lemon/rape chapter later on.  
  
Pairings: Kurama x Kuronue x Kurama, Hiei x Kurama x Hiei.  
  
I will now do the great honor of taking you to a time of bloodshed, perfidies, super natural phenomenon and incessant love.  
  
Prologue: Kuronue  
  
His chain of his necklace broke and his pendant fell behind them. He dashed back to retrieve his most valued item.  
  
"Don't!! Kuronue!!" Kurama Youko screamed.  
  
"I need it!" he shouted back. He reached his item and bent to pick it up.  
  
Before he could retrieve it, spikes of bamboo shot through him. His blood poured out of the bamboo shoots in his foot and chest. He screamed and looked ahead to see his love, the youko, staring at him in horror.  
  
"Kuronue!!" Youko screamed.  
  
"Forget about me, Kurama!! Go!! Run!!" Kuronue screamed back. The youko looked like he was going to run back for him so he yelled to him again. "GO!!! RUN WHILE YOU STILL HAVE A CHANCE!!"  
  
"But you'll die!!" Youko cried in agony.  
  
"IF IT'LL SAVE YOU THEN FINE!! RUN!!"  
  
Finally, Kurama reluctantly dashed into the bamboo forest around him.  
  
Kuronue smiled as the guards came to him and began stabbing him repeatedly with spears and swords. "My friend", He thought. "Give me strength. Help me die so I may be reborn into your life soon."  
  
A moment later, Kuronue, great thief of Makai, first hand and love of Youko Kurama, had reached his demise.  
  
*  
  
Youko Kurama slowly walked their foxhole. His, not longer theirs. He looked around before unceremoniously tossing the mirror onto a pile of treasure on the escritoire. He collapsed onto his bed and sniffed the fine material of a blanket that he and Kuronue had plundered from a wealthy demon lord. The whole den smelled of his deceased friend. Kurama sobbed into the silk pillows as felt the pain of his loss surge once again through his thin body. Surely. the pain of death would be less?  
  
Youko sat up and pulled a leaf from the ivy on the ceiling. He turned it dangerously sharp and held it to his wrist.  
  
"Fool!" he shouted and threw the leaf down. "Kuronue died so that I would live! How selfish am I to throw away his sacrifice?!" He laid his head in his arms and began to cry anew.  
  
After hours of grief and mourning, Kurama stood up from his bed and walked over to Kuronue's exclusive room that was hidden from all but Kurama, behind a wall of seemingly solid ivy. Kuronue had requested that Kurama erect it not long after they had grown close. It was to be an escape route in case of chancy predicament, but few had managed to find their lair. Kuronue had the room to himself and seldom permitted Youko's entrance.  
  
The room was filled with Kuronue's favored treasures and beautiful furnishings that he had pilfered. A tapestry of one of the great demon goddesses was hanging over a beautifully hand carved escritoire with leaves carved into it. Stepping closer and into the light of a torch, Youko noticed a music box sitting on the desk.  
  
The box was aesthetic. It was small and round. It's exterior was gold and had a blue pattern on it. It was a charming piece of work; one that he had not recalled either of them embezzling. Mesmerized by its attractiveness, Kurama picked it up and opened it. A mournful and doleful melody streamed from the box and enraptured Kurama. He understood why Kuronue had this box.  
  
Kuronue!  
  
The name brought the pain over and again! Why was this his cross to bear?! Why must he have these scars on his heart?!  
  
Youko felt his eyes shed tears and his vision blurred. He sank to his knees and leaned against the escritoire. He hung his head in lamentation for his friend. Would he ever get over this pain?! The once strong and powerful youko Kurama had become a trembling fool.  
  
Standing on weak legs, youko once again gazed at the music box in his hand. There was a small compartment that he had missed before, though it was obvious. He pulled it open and found a piece of paper that was folded impossibly small in order to fit inside. He opened it and found handwriting that he assumed was Kuronue's -he had never seen him write.  
  
Kurama,  
Love exists everywhere. Even in Makai. I believe it was the first time we ever felt the emotion. I love you so much. You are my most valued treasure. I wish to be with you forever.  
  
If I were to die, I naturally leave everything to you. You may do as you please with it, but I ask of you to keep two things with you forever: my pendant and the music box that this note was contained in.  
  
You know that my pendant is precious to me, but this music box is such a charming little thing. You must keep the box. It's strange, but I feel that it will enable us to always be together. I will always be yours, Kurama. I love you! Never forget it!  
Love always,  
Kuronue  
  
Youko Kurama held the letter with trembling hands.  
  
Kuronue!  
  
Tears slid down his cheeks, but Kurama hastily brushed them away. He needed to go back for the pendant. Maybe, by some small chance..Kuronue was still alive.  
  
*  
  
Kurama crept through the bamboo forest once more. He is close, I can smell his blood. This is near the spot where.He shook his head and mentally berated himself for the sorrowful thoughts.  
  
Kurama walked into an area that reeked so strongly of blood that it blocked off all of the other smells. While looking around, something red glinted and caught his eye. He crept closer until he could see what it was. It was a small red pendant.  
  
"There it is!" He said aloud.  
  
He kneeled down to pick it up. Once it was in his hands he felt an eerie chill run through him and cause him waves of nausea. He slowly raised his head and glanced a few feet ahead of him.  
  
His eyes widened in horror and his mouth fell open. He was starring directly into the cold, dead eyes of Kuronue. Kuronue's body was lying on his stomach, completely covered and surrounded with his blood. There were gashed everywhere, running clear through him. His left arms had nearly been severed, but what scared Kurama the most was that his head had been decapitated.  
  
"Ku...ro....nue." Youko gasped.  
  
Youko Kurama shook in fright. He managed to move his hand over to his lover's head, and closed the corpse's eyes. The shock was so much for him that he passed out.  
  
*  
  
Hours later, he awoke. Taking off his night cloak that he had worn there, he laid it over the corpse. Losing himself in grief, Kurama picked up Kuronue's head and hugged it close to his body. He cried through the night and left when the sun rose.  
  
***  
  
Chapter 1: Dreams  
  
Shuiichi Kurama woke up with a start. He sat up and realized that he was in his bedroom. He began panting and gasping for air. It was a dream. He told himself. He felt a hand brush his hair and rub his back gently.  
  
"Kurama." Hiei said when he felt Kurama tense under his touch.  
  
"H-hai, Hi-ei?" Kurama choked.  
  
"What's wrong?" His voice was soft and reassuring. "You were sobbing in your sleep."  
  
Kurama threw himself onto Hiei's chest and sobbed. Hiei coughed as Kurama squeezed him around his midsection. He had never seen the fox upset! What in hell could make him cry this hard?!  
  
After nearly half an hour had passed, Kurama sat up. He was still sniffing and was trembling fiercely. Hiei frowned at him and hugged him again. When the embrace was broken, Hiei questioned him on his dream.  
  
"Memories of the past." Kurama muttered.  
  
"Will you tell me about it?"  
  
"No." Kurama said abruptly. Kuronue's dead body loomed in his mind, refusing to allow him another thought. He wasn't going to get back to sleep tonight. He looked at the clock; it one thirty nine.  
  
"I'll make some tea." Hiei said. He left the room for the kitchen. Once he had the tea bags sitting in the cups, he used his powers to read Kurama's mind. The fox wasn't paying attention, so he was able to see every thought he had in his mind without the fox's interference. .  
  
Images from the dream sped through his mind like a wildfire; the theft, the separation, the grief, the body. He knew that the man must have been very special to the two of them. Shuiichi didn't cry, and Youko Kurama had no emotions. Who was it who had made them both cry?  
  
Hiei felt an unexpected tinge of jealousy. Who was he? Would Kurama cry for him if he had died?  
  
Hiei blinked after a moment and banished the thoughts from his mind. He couldn't be angry now. Not when Kurama needed him. He proceeded to make some snacks to go with the tea.  
  
*  
  
Kurama stood up from his bed and opened went to his desk. He pulled out a key and opened a locked drawer. Inside were a small circular music box and the red pendant. He tightly hugged the items close to his chest before he opened the small box and stood in font of the window.  
  
The haunting melody brought comfort to Kurama. He felt a presence surround him and comfort him. It was as if they were standing next to him.  
  
Kuronue.  
  
*  
  
Hiei reentered the bedroom and his heart melted. Kurama was on the bed, fast asleep. He was lying on top of the green sheets, his red hair fanning around him.  
  
Hiei set the beverages on the bedside table and stood next to Kurama. He took notice of the small box and pendant that were lying next to Kurama.  
  
The items from his dream no doubt. He must've had these for over thirty years at least.  
  
Being careful as he could, Hiei set the items on a shelf on the desk. He then pulled the covers from under Kurama and laid them over his body. He snuggled in next to his koi and whispered to him softly.  
  
"What was troubling you then seems to have gone away now. No more memories, for we only have the future now."  
  
Then he let darkness claim him and he joined his lover in sleep.  
  
***  
  
That's it for chapter 1. I wanted to see if anymore liked it before I continued. If you read the summary, you know what will happen. If you like it, let me know. If you have any suggestions, let me know. If you wish to flame me, send your mail to MissBob8905@nonexistantemail.com. 


	2. Night Shaded Dream Chapter 2

'~_^' My Dear, Blessed, Heavenly Readers, Hello everyone! Upon the first day of this story's posting, I had received several e-mails and am pleased to notice that people are enjoying my fanfic! Words truly cannot express the ecstasy I experience when I read good reviews, and letters. I'm am truly grateful to all of those who have E- mailed me! *Giggles happily* If you have any suggestions as to how I can make this story better, please let me know and if I like your ideas I will make some changes. Please enjoy chapter 2!  
Lady Hiten, the Night Fox '.......' thoughts  
  
~...~ Memories  
  
PS: I have no earthly idea how long ago Kuronue died. I'm simply going to make up a time.  
  
Chapter 2:  
  
Kurama woke when his alarm clock began to sound off. He glared tiredly at it, then got up and shut it off.  
  
"Good morning," Hiei said from next to him.  
  
"Is it really that good?" Kurama muttered in response.  
  
"Yes it is. So," Hiei sat up and looked at Kurama, "did you sleep well after last night?"  
  
"Yes, I did." Kurama sighed. "I'm sorry for falling asleep," he added when he spotted the tea and cookies.  
  
"No, I'm glad that you did. It shows that you are feeling better." Hiei smiled-well, close to it anyway.  
  
"Yeah." Kurama stretched and yawned. "Youkai or not, this 'school' routine is way to stressful. I'm so glad I don't have to go today."  
  
"Well, then why don't you drop out? Humans do it all the time," Hiei said as he leaned his head on his wrist.  
  
"No, that would disappoint kaasan." Kurama stood from the bed and grabbed some clothes from the chiffonnier. "Gonna take a shower," he muttered somnolently.  
  
Hiei starred after him as he left the room. I'd better attempt to make some breakfast.  
  
Hiei walked into the kitchen gingerly and looked around, fearful that some strange ningen object was going to leap out from a concealed lair and attack him. He walked over to the refrigerator and searched for microwavable food, fearful of the outcome of home cooking. He found in the freezer some 'Eggo Waffles'. After reading the directions on the box, he slowly unwrapped the packages and slipped the yellow circles into the toaster. Then he waited....He was at a loss.  
  
"Why are you not working?" he asked the inanimate object. It seemed to stare at him with its beady toaster-like eyes. "What am I supposed to do now?" he asked to no one in particular.  
  
*  
  
Kurama starred at the wall as he felt the cool water drizzle over him. It was a very comforting feeling. He used his best shampoo to clean his damp hair that was clinging to his back. Once he had rinsed his hair thoroughly, his thoughts returned to his dream. A sudden chill ran through him, causing a shiver through his thin frame.  
  
"Don't let it get to you," he said aloud to himself. "That was a long time ago."  
  
Once he had calmed down, he smelled something. Something was...burning.  
  
*  
  
Hiei decided that he had been nice enough to the steel piece of god- forsaken rubbish. It was time to turn to his own preference of discipline.  
  
*  
  
Quickly wrapping a green bathrobe over his unclad frame, Kurama dashed out of the washroom.  
  
Upon entering the threshold of the kitchen, he was stunned to see a most peculiar sight. Hiei was kneeling on the counter, with smoke billowing all around him. The toaster -the source of the smoke- was being stuck repeatedly by the dull side of Hiei's katana. Hiei was screaming great obscenities to the machine when he became aware of the youko's prescence.  
  
"Help me! The damn ningen machine has taken our waffles hostage!!" Hiei said to him and rapped on the toaster again. He stilled and looked Kurama questioningly. "What?"  
  
"Nothing. It's simply that this is a peculiar sight to behold," Kurama said whilst sweat-dropping. He took notice of a syrup bottle lying on the counter, forgotten. "So your objectives for the waffles was syrup, am I correct?" Kurama asked as he inspected the bottle.  
  
"That and hopes that you would buy me sweet snow later," Hiei answered. He blushed and added, "Actually, I wanted to do something nice for you."  
  
"Your sweet tooth has gotten the better of you. And I assume that this has nothing to do with your syrup restriction?"  
  
"Just because was downing it with a glass of milk doesn't mean you get to limit my sweets intake!" Hiei said and folded his arms across his chest.  
  
"It does when you down a whole bottle-"  
  
"It was good."  
  
"THREE TIMES IN A ROW."  
  
"It was REALLY good," Hiei said defensively.  
  
Kurama raised an eyebrow. After using salad spoons to take the flaming waffles out of the combusting scrap of metal, Kurama asked him, "Would you like me to teach you how to cook?"  
  
Hiei glared at the fox and sharply nodded his head, yes.  
  
Kurama smiled warmly at him. "Good. Take two waffles and put them in your hand." Hiei did. Then Kurama took Hiei's hand in his own and moved it in the appropriate manner. "Firstly, you put the waffles in like this..."  
  
***  
  
After being taught about the microwave, stove, and toaster, Hiei decided that he would make the two of them lunch.  
  
"Are you sure?" Kurama asked.  
  
"Yes," Hiei said and nodded vigorously.  
  
"Okay then." Kurama sighed. "There is a box of instant noodles in the cupboard. You can make those, I guess."  
  
"Hn," Hiei said and went over to the stove.  
  
"I'm going to lay down for a while," Kurama said and stepped towards the kitchen door.  
  
"Hn."  
  
*** Kurama fell heavily onto the living room couch and sighed. He hoped that Hiei would be able to handle cooking from now on. Given his hectic life, he simply had no time, while juggling school, homework, work and his family.  
  
Feeling oddly drowsy, Kurama rested his head on the couch pillow and slept.  
  
***  
  
"Feh! Instant noodles? What a misleading name," Hiei muttered as he read the instructions. He easily dumped the contents into a pan and proceeded to follow the instructions perfectly. He scanned the kitchen, searching for a meal to prepare worthy of his skill. His eyes lit up when he saw the perfect dish. It was one that Kurama adored, and would take time to prepare.  
  
"This is it!" he said and eagerly read the instructions.  
  
***  
  
Kurama woke at 3:39pm to the sweet smell of roasted pecans and brown sugar. 'Wait...brown sugar? Pecans?' Kurama thought bewilderedly. He sniffed the air to confirm his doubts. 'That's such a sweet scent...What is Hiei cooking?'  
  
Kurama rose and walked slowly into the kitchen.  
  
Hiei was working hastily and prudently on a food that smelled delicious.  
  
"What are you making?" Kurama asked sleepily.  
  
Hiei jumped and nearly dropped the knife he was holding. "For Enma's sake Kurama! Don't weasel up on me like that!"  
  
"I didn't weasel, you're just preoccupied," Kurama said matter-of-factly. "What are you making?"  
  
"A surprise! Now go away!" Hiei said and bent over his concoction. "I'm saving it for later tonight."  
  
"Tonight?" Kurama asked and looked him in the eyes (two of them anyway). "What happens tonight?"  
  
Hiei blushed slightly and gave a hurried answer. "I thought you could use some leisure time so I made us a 'picnic lunch'."  
  
"That's very thoughtful of you, Hiei," Kurama said and smiled at the youkai.  
  
"Go back to sleep." I'll wake you when we leave. It will be a late night outing," Hiei said and ushered Kurama towards the door.  
  
"I'm going to visit my kaasan, Hiei," Kurama called through the door.  
  
"Fine," Hiei answered back. "Be back by 7:30."  
  
"Yes, mommy," Kurama said sarcastically.  
  
"Shut up," Hiei huffed, causing Kurama to grin.  
  
*** Kurama walked down the path to his mother's front door. He knocked, and heard footsteps hurry to the door. When it opened, he received a warm welcome from Shuiichi, his stepbrother.  
  
"Shuiichi!" Shuiichi said [1] and hugged his stepbrother tightly around the middle. "How have you been? I missed you!"  
  
Kurama smiled and returned his younger sibling's embrace. "I've been well. I'm flattered that you've missed me, but it has only been a week since our last visit."  
  
"Yeah, I know. Kaasan and otosan miss you," Shuiichi said. "How come you moved out?"  
  
"I have my reasons," Kurama said, sadly.  
  
"What reasons?" Shuiichi asked curiously.  
  
"Private ones," Kurama said and offered a reassuring smile.  
  
Shuiichi gave him a questioning look, and once he realized that he wasn't going to get an elaboration the matter, he sighed. "Fine. I won't press the matter. You wouldn't tell me anyway, would you?"  
  
"No, I'm afraid not," Kurama said. He broke the embrace and stepped into the living room.  
  
"Kaasan?" he called.  
  
Immediately a black haired woman threw herself onto him and pulled him into an embrace so tight that he found it difficult to breathe. "Shuiichi-kun!!" she cried and squeezed him tighter.  
  
"Kaasan... .Can't....Breath!!" Kurama said as his face turned a slight shade of purple.  
  
"Oh!" she exclaimed and released him. "I'm sorry, Shuiichi-kun but I'm just so glad to see you!"  
  
A moment later Hatakana Kazuya walked in. He smiled and shook his stepson's hand. "Shuiichi, my boy, it's good to see you. You seldom visit nowadays."  
  
"I apologize. I have been very busy this week," Kurama said and returned the smile.  
  
"Will you be staying for dinner?"  
  
"No, I'm afraid not. I will leave here no later than seven." Kurama said.  
  
"That's a shame. Sit! I'll make some tea," Hatakana said and slipped into the kitchen.  
  
"So," Shiori said and sat next to Kurama on a couch, "What have you been up to?"  
  
"Work and school, mostly," Kurama said. It was mostly true; he had two jobs as a Rekai Tantei and a cashier at a diamond store.  
  
"Boy, you have a boring life!" Shuiichi exclaimed.  
  
"Shuiichi!" Shiori said in warning. "Don't be rude to your onee-san!"  
  
"Gomen nasai," Shuiichi said sheepishly. "But you've got to admit, that's dull."  
  
Kurama laughed as his mother shot a glare at his younger brother. "You're right, Shuiichi, but I wouldn't have it any other way."  
  
Shiori smiled at him warmly.  
  
"I've got the tea," Hatakana said as he walked in. He sat in his armchair and they proceeded to talk about recent events.  
  
***  
  
After nearly three hours of visiting, Kurama noticed the clack; it was 7:15.  
  
"I'm afraid I have to take my leave," he said.  
  
Shuiichi groaned and slumped against the back of the couch.  
  
Shiori's shoulders drooped slightly as she sighed. "Well, I can't that it was your longest visit, but it certainly was enjoyable."  
  
"You know you're always welcome to stay with us for a few days," Hatakana offered.  
  
"I know, but I couldn't," Kurama said, with a tinge of sadness in his voice.  
  
"Aaw!! How come?" Shuiichi nagged.  
  
"Complications in life," Kurama said and patted his pouting brother on top of his head. "Some time, I may stay with you."  
  
Shiori hugged him as he stepped towards the door. "Visit us again soon, sweetie."  
  
"I'll try to," he said and hugged her. "Ja ne!" he said brightly and stepped out of the door.  
  
"See you later!" Shuiichi called.  
  
After waving, his father closed the door.  
  
Kurama smiled and walked down the street towards his house.  
  
***  
  
After walking back to his house (it took an hour, by the way) he opened the door and was greeted by a disgruntled Hiei.  
  
Glancing at him curiously, Kurama asked, "What'd I do?"  
  
"You my friend," Hiei said and his glare deepened, "are late."  
  
"Really?" Kurama asked in amusement. "How late?"  
  
"One minute, thirty five seconds, and twenty nine milliseconds," Hiei said. "Explain,"  
  
"I decided to tie my shoe before my shoelaces tripped me," Kurama said and put his hands on his hips. "Do you have a problem with that?"  
  
"Yes," Hiei said. He held up a basket and nodded to the door. "You're "family hour" is cutting into our quality time together. Now let's go."  
  
He grabbed Kurama's jacket sleeve and pulled him towards the door.  
  
***  
  
The two walked in to the park and found a tree to settle under. Hiei opened the basket -while cursing it for being a ningen made device- and pulled out a bowl of rice.  
  
Kurama sniffed it and tasted a grain of the rice.  
  
"It's not poisoned!" Hiei said. "You don't have to act as though it will explode!"  
  
"Like my toaster?" Kurama asked and smirked.  
  
Hiei glared at him. "It didn't exactly explode..."  
  
"No, I guess you're right," Kurama said and pulled Hiei into a hug. He then embraced his fears and took a bite of the noodles -which were actually good. "Well.." he said.  
  
Hiei looked up at him anxiously. "Well?"  
  
Kurama stared at him. "Not bad fox boxed food."  
  
Hiei snorted. "Box food that lies." He then began to mimic ads on boxes. "Instant noodles is a VERY misleading name. It took me twenty minutes to cook the damn things! What about cereal boxes? "Excellent source of calcium....with milk added. ANYTHING would be a great source of calcium with milk!!"  
  
Kurama started to laugh -loudly. After a moment, Hiei joined him.  
  
Then, abruptly, a white, and cloudy, mist poured from the nearby lake and covered the ground two feet up.  
  
"Kurama, do you feel that?" Hiei asked.  
  
"Hai," Kurama said in disbelief. He felt a strong you-ki; one that he hadn't felt in nearly twenty years.  
  
The silhouette of a demon rose from the mist and walked tediously towards them.  
  
"It's been a while, Kurama," the demon said. He had long black hair that was tied in a high ponytail, with a visor on his face. He wore a black leather shirt with straps on his arms and a white kilt over his black pants. The demon stretched out his long, leathery, black, wings as he neared them.  
  
"Kuronue!"  
  
*** FINALLY!!! I am SO sorry for taking so long! I kept getting stuck. I got stuck again which is why I didn't write anymore on this chapter. Don't expect chapter 3 anytime soon, I'm afraid. From now on, there will be NO HUMOR in this fic. I only added what I did because I was begged by several people to "make it funny!!". It was not intended to be funny. I am not happy with the fact that it is funny. I'm smiling and laughing at it, but I am not happy. Witness the not happiness. Anyway, I hope you will review. Thank you.  
  
Resumes sining:: Prince Ali! Fabulous he! Ali Ababwa. Genuflect, show some respect, Down on one knee. (Contyinues sining Disney songs throughout the night)  
  
*  
  
[1] I love writing that line. :D "Shuiichi!" Shuiichi said to Shuiichi. *snicker* 


	3. Night Shaded Dream Chapter 3

Hello Dearest,  
Due to some...."gentle requests" from Lyn, I am obligated to continue adding humor in this story (but only in the parts where it is acceptable or appropriate). I didn't really want to, but since the 'ever helping Lyn' is well, helping me, I have no choice. I should never have told her that these were my fics. *Sigh* I won't be writing humor for a little while now. I am in mourning over the loss of my Tay Trefenwyd, an elfin Duid from the First King of Shannara. He died. I am saddened. Anyway, enjoy the fic.  
Hiten (who is in mourning) I deeply appreciate the reviews everyone! Please keep sending them! PS: Thank you Bbsempai for correcting me on the 'nee-san' 'nii-san' thing. I appreciate it!  
  
~~~~...Paragraph/Words...~~~~ -dreams  
  
*** Scene Change (usually different time with same people, or same time, different people)  
  
* Time Change (five minutes-hours, same people)  
  
Oh, just a warning; The first part where Kuronue is back is kind of tacky. Please for give my dullness of it. As soon as I get some help, I'm going to rewrite it.  
  
.  
  
Chapter Three  
  
***  
  
"Kuronue! I can't believe that you're here!" Kurama said. He stared at his old partner in shock. "How is this possible?"  
  
"I will elucidate later. Now that I am back from the dead, you and I can return to Makai to fulfil our destines Kurama!" Kuronue said as he smiled eagerly.  
  
"Our destinies?" Kurama asked him.  
  
"Our destinies to become the strongest demons and best thieves in Makai!" Kuronue gestured his arm to Kurama in excitement. "To live out our lives and die together," he added in a softer tone.  
  
"But you already died," Kurama said and looked down. A single tear streaked down his face before he rose his head, no evident signs of sadness on his face. "Kuronue, I can't do as you are asking."  
  
Kuronue stared at him, befuddled. "Why not?"  
  
"I am no longer a thief. In fact, I am now a Rekai Tantei."  
  
Kuronue's eyes widened for a moment, but he smiled and shook his head. "We can do other things! Tantei or not, you can still pursue power!"  
  
"No, I...I can't." Kurama looked up at him. "I have a new life; a mother, friends...a lover."  
  
"A what?" Kuronue asked in shock. "What do you mean 'lover'?"  
  
"He means ME," Hiei said and stepped in front of Kurama. Rage was shown distinctly on his face, his eyes blazing with hatred. "I am Kurama's steady. You aren't his boyfriend, and haven't been since you died." Kuronue's eyes blazed darkly at Hiei, but the fire-devil pain no heed. "He grieves for you still, though he has tried to detach himself from the past. Now you show up, twenty years after your apparent demise, asking him to give up his new, nobler life?" Hiei regarded the much taller man with distaste. "Who do you think you are, that you would be worth it?"  
  
Kuronue glowered at Hiei before looking to Kurama. "Much has changed," he said and backed away slightly, "I can accept you as a human, and as a Rekai Tantei. And I can accept the fact that you no longer wish to go to the Makai. But I will NEVER accept your new lover!!"  
  
Kuronue swiftly pulled out a scythe and threw it at Hiei, who barely dodged. Hiei drew his katana and lunged at the bat demon. Kuronue blocked Hiei's assault with one of his scythes, and the two began to battle each other fiercely.  
  
"Kuronue! Hiei!" Kurama yelled. "Please, stop this folly!"  
  
The two paid no heed and continued to fight. Their weapons rammed against each other, creating the sound of clashing metals to resonate through the park.  
  
Kuronue pulled out an additional scythe from concealment under his wings and thrust it as Hiei, jabbing it into his shoulder. Blood seeped through the koorime's black attire, but the koorime paid no consideration to the laceration.  
  
"I'm sorry, but was that an attack?" he asked the bat demon. "It was barely more than a scratch!" He raised his katana and prepared to assail Kuronue again.  
  
"Foolish Jaganshi," Kuronue said and readied his scythes.  
  
"Hiei, Kuronue, stop it!" Kurama cried, his voice unheard to the fighters, who were lost in the intensity of the battle.  
  
As Hiei started to run at Kuronue, Kurama grabbed a rose from his somewhere in his hair. He used his powers to create a thorn-less whip and laced it around the two combatants. He wrapped it around their hands and torso's, and tightened the whip on them so that they dropped their weapons, and were immobile.  
  
"Stop this now!" he shouted at them.  
  
"Feh! Why?" Hiei said. He used his firepower to burn the opposing vine, setting him loose. The fire spread along the other side of the vine, nearing Kuronue.  
  
"Sop it Hiei, or you'll burn him!" Kurama said. He withdrew his ki from the vine, turning it into a flaming red rose before hastily dropping it to the ground.  
  
"Why have you interrupted our fight, koi?" Kuronue demanded of him.  
  
"He is NOT your koi!" Hiei shouted. His ki raised dramatically and fire blazed about him.  
  
"I will get him back from you, Hiei!" Kuronue shouted in rage. "I will have my fox, and leave you with nothing! Then I shall tear your heart out with my bare hands!!"  
  
With that said, Kuronue spread his great wings and flew out of the park.  
  
"Kuronue, wait!" Kurama called in vain. He watched sadly as his former lover disappeared from view. To turned to Hiei, who was bestowing him a piercing stare; a mixture of melancholy, torment, and wrath.  
  
"Why did you save him?" he spat irefully.  
  
"Hiei, that was my beau some twenty years ago. You can't possibly anticipate me to let you harm him!!" Kurama said, his voice rankled. "I understand if you are irked-"  
  
"IRKED? Is that what you would say? 'Irked'?" Hiei sheathed his weapon and strode up to Kurama. "I can't stand it!! I am irked!! Pissed!! Peeved!! Corybantic!! Just last night you were sobbing because of his death! He has left you in pain for twenty years, Kurama! How can you be as simple-minded as to accepting him back like this? Especially now that you have me?"  
  
"I am not going to replace you, Hiei!" Kurama said to him.  
  
"Whatever kitsune!" Hiei said and turned his back to him. "I'll see you at home." He left without another word.  
  
*  
  
Kurama made his way to their apartment twenty minutes posterior to Hiei's own arrival. The koorime was sitting on the window ledge, glaring at the sky. He ignored the kistune's entrance, passing it off as if he were merely Kazuma, or a trifling demon.  
  
"Hiei, I am at a loss here," Kurama said after a moment's silence. Hiei gave no foretoken that he had heard, but Kurama continued heedlessly. "I don't know why or how Kuronue has transcended death, and I would like you to know that I had nothing to do with its occurrence."  
  
"Nonetheless, you are not remorseful about the situation," Hiei said.  
  
"I am blithe to see him again, yet sadly, his presence has brought about some inept predicaments, to say the least," Kurama said -referring to earlier that night. "It doesn't help that the both of you have a hapless reaction when it comes to possessiveness."  
  
"I'm not possessive," Hiei muttered.  
  
"Hiei, you should withdraw, and get some rest," Kurama suggested. "I'll sleep out here, on the divan."  
  
"Suits me just fine," Hiei said, his words filled with spite, as he walked to the bedroom. He slammed the door, which in turn caused Kurama to let out a melancholic sigh.  
  
"Goodnight, my Hiei," he said as he curled up on the sofa.  
  
*  
  
The next morning Kurama had to attend school. He quickly prepared himself a small breakfast compiled of toast and juice, and readied his bag for his classes.  
  
"Good morn, Kurama," Hiei said as he walked into the living room. His glare had lessened during the night, yet it still portrayed the four riders; Death, Pestilence, War, Famine, and other formidable things such as pain, destruction, and pandemonium.  
  
"Good morn, Hiei," Kurama answered, trying his best not to show the sadness he felt at Hiei's anger.  
  
"You're going to the teenage, Ningen, torture chamber?" Hiei asked as he eyed Kurama's knapsack.  
  
"Hai, I have school to attend," Kurama answered, smiling slightly and the quip.  
  
"Hn."  
  
A moment of uneasy silence passed between the two of them before Kurama checked his watch.  
  
"I must leave now," he said.  
  
"Fine."  
  
"Goodbye, Hiei."  
  
"Hn."  
  
Feeling a deep pain at Hiei's lack of a formal or at least sincere goodbye, Kurama stepped out of the tenement.  
  
*  
  
School that day had been uneventful for the kitsune. He had several tests to take, and tutoring services to give. His horde of worshipers -mostly females and queer males- followed him and swooned over his every movement. Some went as far as to grope at his private areas.  
  
He decided to take a short cut home through the park to avoid his stalkers. They were unfamiliar with his diverse route, so they slowly strayed back to their normal itinerary.  
  
"Shuiichi!" a boy called.  
  
Sighing, Kurama turned to address the boy. "Yes, Shinta?"  
  
Shinta ran up to him and grinned contritely. "I'm sorry if I'm disturbing you,"  
  
Kurama flashed him one of his prestigious 'ningen counterfeit smiles' that he reserved for moments such as this. "You're not, really."  
  
"Arima Hideaki [1] asked me to issue this message to you; a voracious, brunette tiger is on the prowl," Shinta said with a wink.  
  
"So Arika is pillaging for her 'delicious, bishounen, fish' again?" Kurama asked, begrudgingly.  
  
"Yeah. She was last seen walking in the general direction of your house, so I'd be careful," said with a derisive grin. "Methinks you had best take the long way home."  
  
With an exasperated sigh, Kurama sat down on the grass.  
  
Shinta's grin turned to a look of concern and he sat down next to him. "Are you alright?" he asked.  
  
"Yes, fine," Kurama said and waved the question off with his hand.  
  
"This isn't solely about Arika, is it?" Shinta asked. Kurama was silent, which only gave truth to Shinta's comment. "It's hard being smart, popular and dead-sexy isn't it?"  
  
"Yes, yes, it is," Kurama said. He laid back into the grass and listened to the voices of the plants.  
  
Plants spoke to him in silent whispers; their voices more of a feeling or thought. Today they were happy, joyful of the rain that had given them life, and for Kurama's magic touch, which gave them health. They were blessed to have him, and were regaled in each of his visits, they said. He sighed. It was good to be appreciated, if only by his plants.  
  
"Hellooooo-oo," Shinta said and waved a hand in front of Kurama's eyes. "Earth to Shuiichi!"  
  
"Huh?" Kurama looked up at the boy, who was looking at him curiously.  
  
"You spaced out for a moment there. I couldn't get a reaction out of you for nearly five minutes!" Shinta said. "What were you thinking about?"  
  
'I was talking to plants,' Kurama said in his mind. "I was simply daydreaming," he said instead of his initial thought.  
  
"You do that," Shinta said, noting Kurama's elusiveness. He glanced at his watch and said, "I need to leave now, or I'll be late getting home. I'll talk to you later, tomorrow. Maybe I can help you escape from Arika and her gang of boy pursuers. Ja!" Shinta waved and dashed out of the park.  
  
"Goodbye!" Kurama called after him. 'That was a pleasant visit,' Kurama thought as he made his way to his apartment. He knew that Arika would never find him; none of the girls would. They did not know that he had moved out of his mother's home nearly a year ago.  
  
A light wind blew his hair around as he enjoyed the pleasantness of the walk home.  
  
***  
  
Hiei glared out the window. 'Damn. Kurama should have been home an hour ago.'  
  
The Jaganshi stood from his perch and was about to leave to search for Kurama when he heard the front doorknob rattle. He eyed the door suspiciously until it dawned on his that a key was being used, meaning Kurama was finally home.  
  
"What took you so long?" Hiei asked when Kurama stepped through the door into the living room.  
  
"I stopped at the park for a while and spoke with a friend," Kurama answered and dropped his book-bag on the couch.  
  
"Hn. And?" Hiei asked.  
  
"'And' what" Kurama asked. He pulled a hair-band from out of his pocket and put his hair into a ponytail.  
  
"What else?"  
  
"Nothing. We talked, and then we left."  
  
"Right."  
  
"You don't believe me?" Kurama asked, feeling a little hurt.  
  
"Should I?"  
  
"Hiei, I'm not some prostitute that sleeps with every guy I know!" Kurama proclaimed to Hiei.  
  
"Of course not," Hiei said, a little sarcastically.  
  
Kurama glared at Hiei. "Why don't you believe me? Is it because you weren't the first person I fell in love with?"  
  
"How do I know you're really in love with me?" Hiei asked. "After all, Kurama is a sex freak as well as a thief. You've slept with more people than you've stolen artifacts! So tell me; how do I know you're not just using me like everyone else?" He gave Kurama a look that dared him to say he was wrong. "I bet you didn't even love Kuronue. He was just a toy to you, as well as I am. Am I right?"  
  
Kurama starred at Hiei in horror. He gritted his teeth and hung his head. 'How...could he? How could he? HOW _COULD_ HE?!'  
  
"Well?"  
  
"Shut up," Kurama said darkly.  
  
"What?" Hiei asked, a little surprised.  
  
"I said, 'shut up'." Kurama looked up at him, glaring fiercely through the tears that were streaming down his face. "How dare you?"  
  
Hiei starred as Kurama turned around and ran from the apartment, slamming the door closed.  
  
For a moment, he did nothing. Surprised by his outburst and by the pain he had seen on his fox's face.  
  
"You're right...How dare I?" he asked himself.  
  
Hiei looked out the window, knowing that Kurama was probably still running. He saw a figure with red hair run around the street corner, then was gone.  
  
Hiei sighed and strode slowly into the kitchen.  
  
"I should never gave said such things," he berated himself and touched the tile of the counter. 'Why _did_ I say that?' he asked himself. There was no reason why he should have. He felt angry with Kuronue, but he knew that Kurama had loved Kuronue, as he had loved Hiei. 'How would I feel if..if Kurama had died, and come back to life? I'd be happy.' Hiei thought. 'I would be ecstatic. But what if I had found someone else?'  
  
"But there IS no one else," Hiei said aloud. He sighed, thinking that was what Kurama must've said at one point. "How can I make this up to him?" Hiei wondered in dismay.  
  
After a moment's deliberation, he came to a conclusion.  
  
"It's the best I can o for him at the moment," Hiei said and got to work.  
  
***  
  
'How could he? Why did he? Why did HE have to say that?' Kurama asked himself as he ran.  
  
Running. He was running. Running from what? From Hiei? No, from the truth.  
  
Something deep inside him knew that there was truth to what Hiei was saying. Not that he didn't love Hiei or Kuronue, but from the fact that he _had_ slept with nearly half of Makai. He _had_ had too many lovers to count. He had used them, killed them, raped or tortured them!  
  
But that as it, wasn't it? Had. He HAD done all of those things. He wasn't doing it now. Still, had he truly changed? Was he a better person? How did he know that he would not do the same to Hiei?  
  
'I don't know,' he thought as he breathing grew turned into a hard labored task and came in gasps. 'I simply don't know.'  
  
He stopped and rested in a genuflect position. After he had rested enough for his breathing to even out, he continued.  
  
He gazed now, at the landscape that he was passing. Trees and houses flashed by him as he ran, nearly as fast as Hiei. The houses thinned out until there was none to be found.  
  
He let his thought ponder his questionable personality, and he soon lost himself in his thoughts.  
  
Kurama stopped when he reached the forest. He realized that he must have been running at too hastily, for he was on the verge of collapsing. His knees were weak so he walked slowly to find a nice spot to lie down.  
  
He found one spot suitable; a clearing in the fruitful trees where his favorite flowers were growing. He lied in the center of the clearing and listened to the whispers of the forest.  
  
'Kurama, what is troubling you?' the flowers seemed to ask him in concern.  
  
'Love,' he answered.  
  
The flowers ushered words of sympathy and listened to his story. They danced for him in the wind and the cherry trees released blossoms to comfort him. Kurama listened as water dripped from the trees, remnants of the recent rain, and fell onto the leaves with a soft patter. It was a comforting place to be, and he soon fell asleep in solace.  
  
***  
  
Hiei looked at the clock solemnly. It read 7:54 PM. Kurama had run away at 4:48 PM.  
  
"Damn it," Hiei said, his voice cracking. Kurama had run away nearly three hours ago. Where could he have gone? A tear slid down Hiei's cheek as he once again recalled the argument.  
  
'Why the hell did I have to say that?' he asked himself. 'What kind of shallow bastard am I? I know he loves me, so why did I say that? What the hell was going through my mind?'  
  
A knock came from the front door and interrupted his thoughts. He opened the door and found Yusuke, grinning at him.  
  
"What's up, Hiei?"  
  
"What do you want?" Hiei asked quietly.  
  
Yusuke noted his tone and facial expressions and said, "I just thought I'd come see my two favorite demons that's all. What's wrong?"  
  
Hiei glared at him before his glare turned into a whimper.  
  
"Kurama left," he whimpered.  
  
"He left? Why? Where?" Yusuke asked.  
  
"He left because I'm an asshole!" Hiei shouted.  
  
Yusuke was paralyzed as Hiei burst into tears in front of him.  
  
"Hiei...you're seriously scaring me here," Yusuke said. "I know you're a brat, but you're NOT an asshole. Let me inside, and tell me what happened. Ok?"  
  
Hiei tried to glare at him, but instead he nodded.  
  
*  
  
Yusuke made two cups of tea and sat with Hiei on the living room couch where the Jaganshi continued to cry quietly.  
  
"So," he said and handed Hiei a cup, "What happened?"  
  
"A consequential incident caused us to argue," Hiei said, "and I...."  
  
"Keep going," Yusuke pressed gently.  
  
"I brought up his past and used it against him. You know how sensitive he is about the youko. Anyway, he.....he ran out the door.....And hasn't come back yet." Hiei's sobs increased dramatically in volume. "It's been hours, Yusuke!!"  
  
Yusuke pulled his friend into a soft hug. "When did he leave?"  
  
"Just before 4:45," Hiei said. He pulled himself -rather quickly- out of Yusuke's embrace and blushed slightly.  
  
Yusuke's eyes widened. Surely, Kurama would have returned sooner that this? It had been over three hours now.  
  
"His you-ki is low, which can mean one of two things; one; he is VERY far away, or two.. Two that he's hurt," Hiei said softly.  
  
"I don't know what to tell you, Hiei," Yusuke said. "Let's just wait here and see if he comes back, alright?"  
  
Hiei nodded and drank some of his tea.  
  
***  
  
~~~~ Kurama found himself in a lush, green field. His appearance was strange; one eye golden, the other green. His hair was long and had silver streaks flowing through red locks. He had the kitsune's ears and tail, yet was his normal height.  
  
"What's going on?" he asked aloud. He gasped when he heard the sound of his voice; it was warped. It was as though two voices were speaking at once! Both his own, and the youko's!  
  
He glanced over to his right when he sensed movement. The silhouettes of a short boy came into view. Kurama smiled and waved when he saw who it was.  
  
"Hiei!" Kurama/Shuiichi called.  
  
Hiei didn't answer him, nor give and indication that he even knew Kurama was there. He turned, and it seemed that he was waiting for someone so that he could leave.  
  
As Kurama was about to approach him, to his left, another figure appeared. This time it was Kuronue.  
  
"Kuronue!" Kurama called happily.  
  
Kuronue also turned, and waited.  
  
Kurama looked back and forth between the two of them,  
  
'What was happening?'  
  
A warm breeze blew suddenly through the grassland, blowing the grass and his hair in wild movements.  
  
Choooose the wind seemed to whisper to him.  
  
Chooose  
  
Choose what?  
  
Then it occurred to him. He was supposed to choose between Kuronue and Hiei; from the past and the present.  
  
"How am I supposed to do that?" he questioned, hoping that he was wrong.  
  
Kuronue and Hiei finally turned their backs on him and began to walk away.  
  
"Kuronue! Hiei! Wait!" Kurama called. He turned his head frantically back and forth, trying to decide whom to go after. Each time he took a step towards one of them, the other would begin to fade away.  
  
Kurama sank to his knees and his lovers stopped.  
  
CHOOOSE!!  
  
"I can't!!" Kurama screamed.  
  
The wind died down, and when it ceased Kuronue and Hiei vanished. ~~~~~  
  
Kurama's conscience blanked out, and he dreamed no more.  
  
***  
  
Yusuke glanced up at the clock. It had been hours since he had arrived, and Kurama still wasn't home.  
  
Hiei had taken control of his emotions and gone to cook an apology dinner, then took a nap.  
  
Feeling that it was time to find Kurama, he roused the sleeping koorime.  
  
"Yo! Wake up, Hiei."  
  
Hiei grumbled a foreign curse -probably one from Makai- and opened his eyes.  
  
"It's almost 11:30pm Hiei."  
  
Hiei's eyes widened. "Is Kurama home yet?"  
  
"No, he's not," Yusuke answered, feeling guilty as the hopefulness left Hiei's eyes; replaced by pensiveness. "Go and looks for him. I'll stay here and wait for you, in case you need me."  
  
Hiei nodded and headed for the window. ~~* A/N: Hiei doesn't use doors, remember? *~~  
  
"Oh, Hiei," Yusuke called.  
  
"Yes?" Hiei asked and turned.  
  
"Be that as it may, Hiei, I'm glad you finally opened up to me," Yusuke said and crossed his arms behind his head as he sat on the couch.  
  
"What do you mean?" Hiei asked, his eyes narrowing.  
  
"You cried right in front of me. That's progress from 'stupid ningen boy, see if I give a damn'," Yusuke said.  
  
"Shut up," Hiei said as he jumped out the window, 'If he went anywhere, it would have to be the park or the woods,' he thought. He ran through the city to where Kurama's ki was emanating from.  
  
*  
  
Hiei followed Kurama's ki fifteen miles out of the city, to the outskirts of Genkai's forest.  
  
"How the hell did he make it this far?" he asked himself. "It's nearly twenty miles away from our house. Figures he would go to a forest though. Hn. Stupid, predictable fox."  
  
Hiei silently thanked Kurama for his predictability.  
  
He walked through the forest and calmed considerably. The forest was peaceful and beautiful; lovelier than it was portrayed in what was physical existence or the Hiyao Miyazaki films. It was beauty that could only be found in the imagination, yet it sill had come to be. There was no doubt that Kurama had chosen the perfect place to retreat to.  
  
Purple and white flowers grew in the dark green grass. There were grand oak trees and berry bushes bordering a large clearing. Inside the clearing was a lake; it's waters dark blue in the night save for one spot where the moon beamed down light. The water sparkled like diamonds. [2] Hiei starred in fascination at the enchanting view. Nowhere in all three worlds would compare to this place.  
  
"Kurama!" Hiei called softly, for fear of disturbing the peacefulness of the clearing. He received no answer, so he continued to search. He strode to the clearing where he caught sight of the fox immediately.  
  
His red hair was a beacon; prominent as it was sprawled about on the dark green grass. He was lying down on the cool shrubs, leaned up against a tree, his hair fanned out like a halo around his face. His eyes were closed and he seemed to be at complete inner peace; like a baby when near its mother.  
  
'I guess plants have that effect on him,' Hiei thought.  
  
Hiei walked silently to the fox and sat next to him. He gazed down at the fox in wonder and relief.  
  
*  
  
After nearly an hour, Kurama stirred and came awake. He opened his eyes slowly and looked at his surroundings.  
  
"Holy-!" he cried and bolted up. "Dark already?!"  
  
"It's past midnight, Kurama," Hiei said from next to him.  
  
Kurama yelped and jumped nearly three yards in the air.  
  
"Hiei!" he said after he caught sight of the Jaganshi. He averted his gaze quickly and took a particular interest in his shoes. They were brown? Since when did he have brown shoes? Maybe he should look at his shoes more often.  
  
"Kurama, I'm sorry," Hiei said softly.  
  
His shoes were---WHAT?!?! Did Hiei just apologize? Screw the shoes, this was WEIRD!  
  
"What?" Kurama asked and studied Hiei's eyes for any sign of misinterpretation or deception.  
  
"I'm sorry." Hiei walked slowly up to his until they were nearly touching. "I shouldn't have said those things."  
  
"Well, you know Hiei, you were right," Kurama said. "I cannot be trusted; especially not with love."  
  
Hiei looked at him confusedly.  
  
"Well, you said it yourself, Hiei," Kurama said. "I only use people; deceive them, hurt them. I ended up killing Kuronue, so how do you know that won't happen again?"  
  
"Kurama, don't believe for one moment that you were responsible for that demon's death!" Hiei said. "Don't you EVER let me degrade you like that!" Hiei said in a firm, yet pleading voice.  
  
Kurama starred down at him in mild surprise.  
  
"If anything, Kurama, you deserve praise! You are a top student, you're gentle, caring, and are the best person I have ever known! Kuronue's death was inevitable! I'm so sorry that I told you otherwise! Don't ever believe me! Don't ever run away!" Hiei choked and tears formed in his eyes. He hugged Kurama suddenly, tightly around the waist. "Don't ever run away," he sobbed, his voice muffled in the fold of Kurama's shirt.  
  
Kurama starred. His shoes demanded attention at that moment, but he could not give it as Hiei's head was blocking his view.  
  
"Please come home," Hiei mumbled into Kurama's shirt, as his head was buried in Kurama's chest.  
  
Kurama gently hugged Hiei back, and said nothing. He pulled away from Hiei a moment later, and led him by his hand out of the forest.  
  
***  
  
"ABOUT TIME!" Yusuke said teasingly when Hiei and Kurama walked in their front door -very reluctantly on Hiei's part. "I've been here for over five hours!"  
  
"Yusuke?" Kurama asked, "What are you doing here? And at this late at night?"  
  
"I came by to visit, and you weren't here, so I waited," Yusuke said. He winked. "What took you so long to come back, Kurama?"  
  
"I fell asleep in the woods," he said and gave him a quizzical look. "May I ask how long you have been here?"  
  
"Long enough to know that the two of you had a fight. Something happened, imprudent things were said and the little fox ran away to Grandma's forest. Did you eat Little Red Riding Hood while you were there, Kurama?"  
  
Kurama raised one eyebrow at Yusuke and he mouthed the words 'what the hell'. Hiei gave Yusuke a shut-up-or-I'll-kill-you-because-I-don't- understand look.  
  
"Are you accusing me of something?" Kurama asked. "Are you saying that I would eat young children?"  
  
"No, not at all! Unless you ate those poor, three, innocent, little, pigs too!" Yusuke said and started laughing.  
  
"What the hell are you two talking about?!" Hiei asked.  
  
"Ningen children stories, Hiei." Kurama said and brushed off the question with his hand.  
  
"Those timid, chicken hearted, Ningens tell their children stories about their kin and domestic animals being devoured by spirit foxes?" Hiei asked doubtfully.  
  
"In a nutshell, yes," Kurama said and stifled a chuckle. "Yusuke?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"I thank you for watching the house for us -though I don't see why it was necessary."  
  
"No problem, Kurama!" Yusuke said and beamed. "I couldn't just let a devastated Jaganshi burn his kitchen down."  
  
"Devastated Jaganshi?" Kurama asked and turned to see Hiei turn bright red. His fists were clenched and he was glaring at Yusuke spitefully.  
  
"He was crying when you didn't come home," Yusuke said and shifted his body on the couch to a more comfortable position. "Don't bother to deny it Hiei. He would have found out sooner or later."  
  
"Damn you, Yusuke!" Hiei shouted. He jumped into the air and dove towards the couch. Yusuke shrieked and bolted for the door.  
  
"Anyway nice to see you Kurama! Gotta go!" Yusuke said hurriedly and quickly closed the door.  
  
Kurama chuckled at him when he heard hurried footsteps scurry down the hall.  
  
"So what did he mean by 'burn the house down'?" Kurama asked Hiei.  
  
"When you left," Hiei said, "I decided to try and make it up to you. I tried to bake a cake."  
  
He stepped towards the kitchen and came back with a small, chocolate cake, roughly cut into the shape of a fox. It had three tails and red sprinkles for eyes.  
  
"Yusuke said he would make sure it didn't burn when I left to find you," Hiei said and set his piece of work on the coffee table. "It's not much..."  
  
"Hiei." Kurama starred at Hiei for what seemed like an hour. Red eyes blinked back at him curiously.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"Humph. What for?"  
  
"For worrying about me," Kurama said and smiled warmly at him. "Shall we try you torte?"  
  
"Fine."  
  
The two sat at the coffee table -Hiei in Kurama's lap- and ate in a comfortable silence.  
  
After a while, Kurama said good night and left for the bedroom.  
  
"I be there in a little while," Hiei said.  
  
***  
  
Kuronue walked in silence through the Makai.  
  
'Kurama.' he thought. 'How could you do this to me? Why did you have to replace me?!'  
  
He entered Kurama's and his old hideout, a den where all of their treasures were stored. There was a grand bed, with pillows from the wealthy, and a hidden room where he put his own favored possessions. All of the artifacts, sheets, and pillows were gone; plundered from small thieves due to Kuronue's and Kurama's absence.  
  
He stepped through the seemingly solid ivy wall to his own chamber. The tapestries, escritoire, and other various treasures were still intact. On the desk there was the paper that he had written to Kurama. The music box and his pendant were gone.  
  
"Since everything else is still here I assume Kurama took heed to my final wish," Kuronue said with a smile. "But how can I get him away from that despicable, koorime, half-breed?"  
  
An idea came to him, and Kuronue decided to act on it.  
  
***  
  
Hiei was brewing himself some hot cocoa when his muscles tightened, and his body froze. Fear rose from the depths of his heart. He dropped his cup and whirled around to face the bedroom door.  
  
A strong, bat demon you-ki was emitting power in the berth. He grabbed his sword from the living room and stood next to the door. He could hear music, but nothing else. Drawing his katana, he opened the bedroom door.  
  
Music filled the room; a lovely, minor aria. Kurama was lying in the air, unconscious, and a blue ki was surrounding him. Demons with the likeness of snakes wrapped themselves around the fox, suspending him in the air. A few of the snakes looked like they were passing in and out Kurama's body.  
  
"KURAMA!!" Hiei shouted. "WAKE UP!!"  
  
Kurama instantly jerked and opened his eyes. The moment he did so, the you- ki dissipated, leaving the fox to fall. Kurama yipped in pain [3] as he landed on the floor with a loud thud.  
  
Hiei dashed to his side as Kurama let out a moan. He was shivering incorrigibly and was as pale as a bloodless corpse. Grabbing the heaviest blanket in the house, Hiei wrapped it around the fox and hugged him close to his body. He rocked back and forth waiting for the quivering breaths to even out.  
  
Kurama eventually inhaled deeply then coughed. His shivers were not as violent, but were nevertheless discomforting. He sagged deeper into Hiei's arms as his strength gave out.  
  
Hiei noticed that the music box had fallen off of the escritoire onto the floor. The lid had closed, and the music had ceased. 'It must've been knocked down by one of those demons. I think those were Shinidamachu....' Hiei thought..  
  
"H-Hiei?" Kurama asked in a shaky voice.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"What just happened?"  
  
"A demon tried to kidnap you. I'll give you one guess who," Hiei said in a huff.  
  
"Karasu?" Kurama asked weakly.  
  
"No, it was Kuronue! I sensed his ki from the kitchen. Erroneous as it may sound, he may be trying to kill you," Hiei said. Kurama starred at him in shock, so he continued. "Those demon were Shinidamachu, soul gatherers for the underworld and for disgruntled spirits [4]."  
  
"Oh," Kurama said and sank deeper into Hiei's arms. Kurama was too tired to take understanding to the seriousness of the situation. Hiei wondered if Kurama had even heard his answer  
  
"Go to bed," Hiei said when Kurama's eyes drooped. "I'll keep watch for any other attempts to intrusion."  
  
Kurama fell asleep before Hiei was through speaking. While grumbling at the inconvenience of having a one-hundred-thirty-pound [5] youko fall asleep in your lap, Hiei lifted Kurama onto the bed.  
  
"You should consider dieting, Fox," Hie grumbled.  
  
Hiei sat next to the bed and didn't move for the rest of the night.  
  
***  
  
Hiei poked Kurama in the side. "Wake up, kitsune."  
  
"Nn." Kurama rolled onto his stomach and groaned. "No."  
  
"What is it that you say? Oh yeah, 'rise and shine'!" Hiei said and poked him again.  
  
"You rise. You shine," Kurama hissed and buried his face deeper into the pillows.  
  
"Not a morning person?" Hiei asked.  
  
"I like mornings, but this is the middle of the night," Kurama said, deliberately ignoring the sunlight, which filled the room.  
  
"Would it change anything if I said that you were an hour late for school?  
  
Hiei didn't even have enough time to blink before Kurama was sitting upright in the bed, glaring at him. The glare was so intense and unnerving that it caused Hiei to sweat-drop.  
  
"And just WHY didn't you tell me?" Kurama asked in a calm and dark voice. Frankly, it scared Hiei half to death.  
  
"Because I was lying," Hiei said. "You don't have school today. You're on spring break."  
  
Kurama's glare darkened -if that was at all possible- and he stretched.  
  
"I am ti------red!" Kurama complained as he flopped back down into the bed.  
  
"That's none of my concern," Hiei said nonchalantly.  
  
"You're just a brat," Kurama said and slammed a pillow onto the side of Hiei's face.  
  
"I know," Hiei said.  
  
The two boys smiled at each other before Kurama reluctantly got up and excused himself to go take a shower.  
  
***  
  
Kuronue walked around Makai aimlessly. Nothing seemed compelling to him. He could only continue to ponder about Kurama. His soul gatherers had done him no good. What else was an option? He then slipped into a state of denial. The situation was absurd.  
  
"No way did Kurama supplant me!"  
  
'He must've been brainwashed by that foolhardy, Jaganshi!' Kuronue thought. 'I will kill this 'Hiei' and get my beloved Fox back.' Kuronue nodded his head and headed for the Ningenkai.  
  
"I won't let you get away, Hiei."  
  
***  
  
[1] *Lol* The original name for 'Arima Hideaki was Arima Soujiro. Then while surfing for Kare Kano images, it dawned on me that Arima Soujiro was one of the main characters for Kare Kano. Oops! I had to change so it didn't confuse anyone; this is not a crossover. So for lack of other ideas, I changed the name from Soujiro to Hideaki, Soujiro Arima's best friend (not counting Yukino of course).  
  
[2] I hope in your imagination the forest is as pretty as it is in my mind. If I could even manage to draw it on paper (it's way to pretty for my talents) then I would show you all. I swear! It's like heaven! I could die happy there.  
  
[3] YIPPING!! Lyn and I wanted to make sure that he yipped, like the fox his is. The reason; I dropped the phone on my foot and she said that I was yipping in pain. I drop the phone a lot. -_-0  
  
[4] I am not clear on the exact mythology of Shinidamachu. I only know that Kikyo uses them in the Inuyasha series. I would have to say mine was a well educated guess though. I mean, Kikyo is a disgruntled spirit bent on revenge for previous perfidies done to her.  
  
[5] Anyone know Kurama's weight? I guessed here, since he really doesn't seem that heavy.  
  
Okay, okay, I know. This chapter is not as interresting as I hoped it would be. The next time Kuronue comes to call, it will be intense! There will be a big fight and other stuff that I'm not gonna tell you about (NYAH NYAH!!). We will make problems for Hiei as soon as I can think of somehing to do to him. One humor scene to come will involve the Cell Block Tango and a very intimidated Hiei. =~_^=  
  
I WANT YOUR OPINIONS!!!! Do you think this fic is any good? Does it need anything? Does it have too much or too little humor? I AM going to write more angst (there will eventually be chapters with NO humor AT ALL). I really need to know so you all will enjoy my fic. 


	4. Night Shaded Dream Chapter 4

Dear Readers, *Sings* We're men. MANLY MEN! We're in tights. Yessss. We roam around the forest looking for fights. We're men. We're men in tights. We rob from the rich and give to the poor. That's right! We may look like pansies, but don't get us wrong, or else we'll put out your lights! We're men. We're men in tights. TIGHT tights! Always on guard, defending the people's rights. When you're in a fix, just call for the men in tights. We're butch! *Ahem. Stopping now.* Anyone else love that song? How about the movie 'Robin Hood Men in Tights'? (If you didn't know, that's what the song is from.) If anyone likes this song and wants the MP3 ask me and I'll send it to you. *Readers Stare* Me: -_-0 (...) Okay then.......Moving along.  
  
Sorry it took me so long to update. I wrote the chapter once already but hated it so I decided to re-write it. I have six other fics coming up. I will continue this fic though, count on it!! Lyn is going to write most of the next chapter. She is working on it as we speak (actually, she's probably sleeping right now but oh well.).  
  
Also, I was practicing some Japanese in the story again in the scene where Kuronue is reminiscing. Ask me for translation if you need them. -^_^- If you know what nani means, you should be ok.  
  
I AM MAKING A WEBSITE!!!! My dad gave me his credit card info and I purchased a cheap geocities website. I'm just starting it now, but the site is . On my site I will post fanfiction and art by anyone who sends it in and myself, some pictures (I only have 25 MB on my site *cries*) and a ton of info on Yu Yu Hakuhso (mostly paying attention to Kurama and Hiei of course). By my dad's orders, I am not allowed to post any music. Screw that. I might post some MIDIS and WAVS, but if you want MP3's I will post a list and you will have to email me and ask for 'em.  
  
Ja minna!  
Lady Hiten  
  
Chapter 4 Summary: Kurama visits his mom (again) while Hiei talks to Yusuke. Yusuke gives his opinion of what Kurama and Hiei should be doing intimately, and they go and buy candy and flowers. While walking home, Hiei meets a 'friend'. Heh... Yeah. 'Friend'.  
  
***  
  
"Are you sure you don't want to come with me?" Kurama asked as he put on his jacket.  
  
Kurama had received a phone call from his mother and was asked to visit again.  
  
"Anyone who is constantly baking and smiling like that has either mental problems, or some dark secret," Hiei answered from his regular spot on the windowsill.  
  
"Well, my mother has neither," Kurama said defensively, but not angrily. "I'll be back in a while. Ja ne."  
  
"Ja," Hiei answered and gave a slight wave.  
  
Hiei stood from his perch and opened the window. A slight breeze blew in the cool, fall, air and he leaned his face into it. Feeling a sudden impulse, he leaped out of the window to the tree that was a few yards away.  
  
*  
  
Hiei occupied his time by racing alone the power lines in the city. He ran down nearly every street in Tokyo before his eyes landed on a dark haired figure walking downtown.  
  
"Yusuke!" Hiei called.  
  
Yusuke turned -as several people jumped in surprise- as Hiei leapt off of the telephone wires and landed in front of him.  
  
"What's up, Hiei?" Yusuke asked and resumed his carefree strides to his destination.  
  
"What makes you think something's up?" Hiei asked and walked alongside him.  
  
"Well, my favorite Jaganshi doesn't usually single me out on the street," Yusuke said and smirked. "Did you and Kurama make up?"  
  
"Yes, we did," Hiei responded.  
  
"And?" Yusuke asked and grinned.  
  
"And what?"  
  
"What happened?" Yusuke asked.  
  
"Nothing," Hiei said confusedly.  
  
"Oh come on! You can tell me!" Yusuke wined. "Did you two screw?"  
  
"Did we WHAT?!?!" Hiei asked. He stood in front of Yusuke, stopping the boy in his tracks, and gave him a furious and questioning glare.  
  
"I asked if you guys screwed," Yusuke said casually.  
  
"_NO_ WE DID NOT!!" Hiei said, completely bewildered.  
  
Yusuke stared at him a moment in awe. "You didn't? Then what do you do when you get mushy?"  
  
"We don't 'get mushy'," Hiei snapped. Maybe it had been a mistake talking to Yusuke.  
  
"You don't kiss?" Yusuke asked. He looked shocked and angered slightly when Hiei shook his head. "Do you hug?"  
  
Hiei shook his head again. "No, we don't, usually."  
  
"YOU DON'T EVEN HUG?!"  
  
"Did I not JUST say that?" Hiei asked.  
  
"You two are boring!!" Yusuke said. "If that had happened to me, I would've- "  
  
"I don't want to know what you'd do," Hiei said.  
  
"You already have a good idea, don't you?" Yusuke smirked.  
  
"Eew."  
  
Yusuke laughed loudly and waved his arm at Hiei. "Sorry!! I couldn't resist!! Don't worry about it though. All I'm saying is that you two need to get intimate! You do love each other, right?"  
  
"We have a mutual respect for each other, yes," Hiei said and blushed.  
  
"Like I said, you love each other," Yusuke said. "You need to show him how much you love him."  
  
"So you want me to-"  
  
"Mimic the minks Hiei," Yusuke finished and nodded.  
  
"No!"  
  
"Well, do what you want to do then," Yusuke sighed and continued walking.  
  
"Would you explain to me the Ningen sentiments?" Hiei asked with detest. "What would regular ningens do?"  
  
"Most guys give their number one a box of chocolates, or some flowers," Yusuke said. "I know Kurama adores these candies called 'kisses'. You can buy them anywhere."  
  
"Ok," Hiei said slowly. "It's not like a real kiss is it?"  
  
"Nah! It's a chocolate!" Yusuke took Hiei's arm and led him to a candy store on the road they were walking on. "Today I will educate you!" Yusuke said and smiled.  
  
"Oh Inari." Hiei muttered.  
  
***  
  
An hour later, Hiei and Yusuke walked out of the candy shop with arms full of chocolate and flowers.  
  
"Is he really going to eat all of this?" Hiei asked and he counted five different boxes of chocolates.  
  
"Nope," Yusuke said. "But you can help him eat it, and if you want you can find other uses for it."  
  
Much to Yusuke's glee, Hiei had an unexpected and strong nosebleed.  
  
Yusuke then put on a thoughtful look and said, "I wonder how Kurama would look-"  
  
***  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAACHOOO!!!" Kurama sneezed.  
  
"Oh my, Shuiichi! I hope you're not coming down with anything!" Shiori said and put her hand over his forehead.  
  
"Okaa-san, someone must be talking about me," Kurama said and smiled.  
  
"They must be talking dirty for that reaction," Shuiichi mused. He smirked as his brother blushed profoundly.  
  
***  
  
"UREMESHI!!!" Hiei screamed. "GOD!! YOU FILTHY MINDED NINGEN!!"  
  
//*Author's note: I don't know what Yusuke said and I don't want to know. Thank you. Back to the fic. *//  
  
"I bet you were wondering too," Yusuke said and laughed.  
  
"NO I WAS _NOT_!!!" Hiei hissed. "I have NEVER had thoughts below the belt, Yusuke!!"  
  
"Don't worry, Hiei!" Yusuke said. "I was only kidding! Honest!"  
  
"I don't believe you," Hiei said and stalked off with his purchases in his arms.  
  
"Look, if I was concerned about Kurama's lower half, I would have taken you somewhere else to buy presents."  
  
"Feh!" Hiei said and stomped off.  
  
"Anyway Hiei," Yusuke said as he jogged up to the Jaganshi. "Just give him the candy, then the flowers, then say something romantic."  
  
"Like what?"  
  
"Like 'I love you', or something that doesn't sound corny."  
  
"So, 'I admire your fighting capabilities and charming demeanor' isn't 'romantic' enough?" Hiei asked.  
  
"No," Yusuke said. "Just say 'I love you'."  
  
"I don't know WHY I even asked YOU for help," Hiei grumbled.  
  
"Because you know I would never steer you wrong," Yusuke said. "Well, I've got to go to work. Keiko will kill me if I don't open the noodle shop soon. Bye bye!"  
  
"Ja!" Hiei called to the retreating boy. "If your wrong, OMAE O KOROSU, YUSUKE!!"  
  
"It's foolproof," Yusuke called back.  
  
***  
  
"Next time you visit, I would like to meet your friends," Shiori said as she bid farewell to her son. She wrapped her arms around his waist and embraced him for a moment.  
  
"Yusuke and Kazuma would be delighted to meet you okaa-san," Kurama said. "As would the girls I think. Hiei however, is very antisocial and refuses to meet anyone."  
  
"Bummer," Shuiichi Junior said. "He sounded really cool, too."  
  
"He is," Kurama said. 'As long as you ignore the homicidal tendencies and his inability to show emotions,' he thought to himself.  
  
"Be sure to drag him along sometime," Kazuya said and patted Kurama on the back. "You're invited to dinner in a couple of days, remember."  
  
"I won't miss it," Kurama said and turned to leave. "Goodbye, Okaa-san, Otou-san, Shu-Chan."  
  
"Ja ne, Shu-Kun!" Shuiichi Junior called.  
  
As Kurama began his walk to his home, his thoughts strayed to Kuronue.  
  
"I still love him," he said aloud. "After all these years, I'm still his fox."  
  
Why did this have to happen?  
  
He had been having the same dream every night in the last week. ~~* A/N: The dream from chapter 3. *~~ The wind's request that he chose between Hiei and Kuronue had become more demanding. It screamed at him to choose between them and even took the audacity to physically harm him. Kurama found himself terrified of the dream. On two occasions it had cause him to become so scared that it had actually affected his body's actions.  
  
On one occasion, Kurama awoke in the middle of the night, sobbing and clutching a very surprised Hiei's arm with such compression that the Jaganshi was actually gritting his teeth against the pain.  
  
The other time, Kurama had shrieked and summoned sixty-nine demon plants into the apartment bedroom. When he woke, Hiei was slicing through a demon flytrap with his sword while at the same time burning a tree demon that was singing Billy Idol's 'Tainted Love'.  
  
Hiei was becoming increasingly concerned, as he claimed that Kurama had been crying in his sleep every night of the week.  
  
'How can I choose between them?' Kurama thought in despair. 'I love both of them.'  
  
He snapped back to reality when he noticed that he had not even managed to leave his mother's driveway yet. He was standing in the middle of it, starring at the ground.  
  
"Silly me," Kurama said. He shook is head and began walking to his apartment.  
  
His mother, brother and father watched him through the window.  
  
"It's about time he realized he hadn't left," Shuiichi said. "He's been standing there for ten minutes."  
  
"Something's wrong," Shiori said aloud.  
  
"Can't we ask him about it?" Shuiichi asked.  
  
"I don't know if he'll answer us," Kazuya said and walked to the living room. "If he doesn't get better by the end of the week we'll confront him about it."  
  
***  
  
Kuronue sat in a forest outside of Tokyo in silent reminiscence. Images of youko Kurama and himself flashed through his mind. [1]  
  
Kurama laughed as he and Kuronue ran through the forest. The kitsune was in front, and the winged demon a little ways back.  
  
"You can't catch me, Kuronue!" Kurama called playfully.  
  
"I bet I can!" Kuronue called back, smiling. He spread his wings and propelled himself through the air and tackled the kitsune.  
  
"No fair! Flying is cheating!" Kurama said. He tried to sound angry, but ended up laughing.  
  
"Since when do we pay attention to rules?" Kuronue asked.  
  
Kurama laughed. "Good point."  
  
The two of them laughed again and stood up. After brushing themselves off, they headed back to their den.  
  
*  
  
"Ne, Kuronue?" Youko called. He was lying on the bed, his hands folded behind his head, a thoughtful look on his face.  
  
Kuronue pocked his head out from behind the ivy wall of his private room. "Nani?" Kuronue asked.  
  
"Nani yatten no?" Kurama asked.  
  
"Nani-mo" Kuronue answered and disappeared behind the wall.  
  
"Ah," Youko answered. He gazed in silence for a moment. After a few minutes of silence, Kuronue left his personal room and sat next to the kitsune on the bed.  
  
"Daijoubu, Kurama?" Kuronue asked.  
  
"Hai," Kurama answered.  
  
"Liar." Kuronue lied down next to Kurama and looked over at him. "What are you thinking about?"  
  
"Nani-mo," Kurama answered softly.  
  
"'Nothing' huh?" Kuronue snorted.  
  
"That's right."  
  
"Do you want to go outside, Kurama?" Kuronue asked.  
  
"Hai," the kitsune answered.  
  
The two demons walked out of the cave and into the surrounding forest.  
  
"It's nice out tonight," Kuronue said.  
  
"That it is," Kurama said. ".Ne, Kuronue?"  
  
"Hai?"  
  
".Never mind."  
  
"Either you tell me what's wrong, or I will fly over to that lake and drop you in the center of it," Kuronue said.  
  
"Kuronue," Kurama smiled. "Later on in life. the two of us will be the best thieves in Makai. [2]We'll be the strongest demons in all of the three worlds. All will cower when they hear our names."  
  
"Sounds good to me," Kuronue said and smiled. "That's what we promised each other."  
  
"I've been thinking about that a lot lately," Kurama said. "I know we can do it, but something doesn't feel right."  
  
"Don't worry about it, Kit," Kuronue said. "Nothing will happen to us."  
  
"If you say so," Kurama said. He sat on the grass and pulled his legs up to his chest.  
  
Kuronue sat down as well and pulled the kitsune into his arms. Since it was a cool night, he folded his wings around them. Kurama hugged Kuronue and swished his tail playfully.  
  
*  
  
"Are you ready to go inside?" Kurama asked after a while.  
  
"Yeah," Kuronue answered sleepily.  
  
"Alright."  
  
Kurama stood and smirked as Kuronue flew back to the den. His eyes were drooping and he continually crashed into trees.  
  
"You indolent, vagrant!" Kurama laughed as Kuronue took a particularly hard hit to the head and fell to the ground. "Am I going to have to carry you?"  
  
"No," Kuronue muttered.  
  
Kurama laughed and helped the winged devil to his feet. "You're heavier than you look," he said softly.  
  
"Are you calling me fat?" Kuronue grumbled as he began walking next to the kitsune.  
  
"Never! I was just noticing that we are eating well," Kurama said.  
  
"Oh," Kuronue said. He starred at the kitsune in wonder, noticing how beautiful he was. He didn't notice that he was only watching the kitsune until a tree smacked him on the face and caused him to fall back. "OW!!" he cried.  
  
"You should pay more attention," Youko said as he once again helped his friend to his feet.  
  
"Yes, mother," Kuronue mocked.  
  
He and Kurama laughed and came to their den. The two lied in the bed and fell asleep in each other's arms.  
  
*  
  
'Oh Kurama,' Kuronue thought. 'Why can't things be as they were?'  
  
Kuronue sighed and stood up. 'Maybe I should go back to the afterlife,' he thought. 'Kurama is happy now. I did leave him before. I broke our pact to live out our lives together. He deserves someone faithful.'  
  
As he considered this, Kuronue filled with doubt and rage. 'Is Hiei faithful? Does he deserve Kurama? I have heard of him from koorime that have passed to the after life. He is just a forbidden child! What makes him think he can live up to a youko's standards?!'  
  
Kuronue flared with anger as he sensed Hiei's ki a few miles away, inside the city.  
  
"Come Hiei and we will settle this!" he said aloud. He dashed towards the city; overrun with the desire to fight.  
  
***  
  
Hiei stopped walking as he sensed Kuronue draw closer. He looked up at the sky and saw the demon flying towards him.  
  
'Only a few minutes until he arrives,' Hiei thought. Hiei flittered quickly into a store to grab a bag. Once he had gotten one and was outside again he crammed his chocolate boxes and flower bouquets into it.  
  
*What do you want, Kuronue?* he asked telepathically.  
  
*I want to fight you, Hiei,* Kuronue answered. *This time there will be no distractions or interruptions.*  
  
*Let's take it into the woods then,* Hiei said and ran for the forest. *Kurama would never forgive me -or you- for ningen casualties.*  
  
*Fine,* Kuronue answered and turned for the trees.  
  
*  
  
Minutes later, Hiei and Kuronue starred at one another. Each of them stood at one end of a clearing, circling and glaring. After a few moments, Kuronue pulled out his scythes and Hiei unsheathed his katana.  
  
Instantaneously, they sped towards each other. In an instant, the sound of clashing metals filled the air as the steal weapons banged against each other. Kuronue flew into the air and dived, but Hiei dodged his assault. Hiei smirked and ripped off his bandana. His Jagan eye glowed purple and looked into Kuronue's mind.  
  
Hiei smirked. "You don't have enough power to use you-ki attacks."  
  
Kuronue glared at him and growled. "URASAI!" he yelled and threw a scythe at Hiei. The curved weapon lodged itself deep in the half-koorime's left arm. Hiei grimaced and gripped his injured arm with his good one.  
  
"So," he said and tried to smirk. "What happened to your you-ki?"  
  
"." Kuronue stood and debated whether or not to answer. "The manner in which I reincarnated myself.It was complicated, so it will take a while to replenish my you-ki."  
  
Hiei nodded. "How are you getting your you-ki back?"  
  
"That," Kuronue said, "is none of you business."  
  
"No, I suppose it's not," Hiei said. He used his right arm and held up his sword. 'Kuronue is different from my usually opponents..' Hiei thought. 'He actually tried not to hit my dominant arm. Most opponents would stop at nothing just to do that. He is kind. Which brings a new question to mind; Why?'  
  
Kuronue pulled out another scythe and lifted it up in the air. "You know as well as I Hiei that Kurama cannot possibly have both of us."  
  
"Right," Hiei said and tensed slightly, as he knew where the statement was leading.  
  
"One of us must die, whether it be you, myself.or even Kurama." Kuronue said the last part with such remorse that Hiei knew that there was no doubt; Kuronue loved Kurama as much as he and Kurama would not be the one to die.  
  
"Let's make it one of us," Hiei said. He dropped his sword and raised his arm to eye level. The bandages began to smolder as something black shifted underneath them. "It's not going to be me though."  
  
"I promise that it will not be me," Kuronue said as he recognized the condition of Hiei's arm to be the priming for the darkness dragon.  
  
"We'll just have to see," Hiei said with a smirk. He took off the bandage and the tattoo that was coiled around his arms separated itself. It grew taller than the trees surrounding the fighters and screeched loudly into the night. "Jaou. Ensatsu. KAKURYUHA!!!!" Hiei screamed.  
  
The dragon burst into full form and flung itself at Kuronue.  
  
"I WILL NOT DIE!!" Kuronue screamed. To Hiei's surprise, he held his hands out to the dragon and a pink you-ki flared around him. "HYAAAAAAA!!" he screamed. The you-ki around him flared so bright Hiei had to shield his eyes from it. It was one of the strongest you-ki's he had felt in ages!  
  
"Where the hell did this you-ki come from?!" Hiei asked aloud.  
  
The dragon came at full force at Kuronue, but he held his hands out before him and created a shield out of the you-ki. The dragon smashed against the barrier, and howled. Millions of electric sparks flew from the two clashing kis; Hiei's dragon wave and Kuronue's barrier. After what seemed like ages, an immense explosion formed, and lit up the entire forest. The flames and ki that burst forth from the blast obliterated trees, grass, and animals alike.  
  
Hiei could sense the ki Kuronue used fall short, but Kuronue himself was unharmed by the blast. Hiei wobbled on his feet, exhausted after using the dragon wave. He kneeled on the ruined ground and glanced around.  
  
The small clearing they had been in was no more. Now he was standing in a barren wasteland of charred ground and ashes.  
  
"Where are you, Kuronue?" Hiei called. "I know you're still alive."  
  
He glanced up into the air and saw Kuronue slowly floating to the ground. He looked as worn out as he, which gave him a measure of relief.  
  
"How did you collect all that ki so suddenly?!" Hiei snarled.  
  
".My source," Kuronue said. "Unfortunately, he will be drained for a while."  
  
"What is your 'source' Kuronue?" Hiei demanded.  
  
"I find the answer to that obvious," Kuronue answered. "We will finish this later when we have the strength, and when I have my OWN powers. I would feel bad killing you with his you-ki."  
  
Without another word, Kuronue left for Makai, leaving Hiei alone in the night.  
  
***  
  
Hiei trekked back to his apartment with difficulty. The wound from Kuronue's scythe was wrapped in his Jagan bandana, leaving his third eye revealed to any ningen who happened along his path. It was not his injuries however, that added difficulty to his journey, but his fatigue.  
  
"Who is Kuronue's source?" he wondered aloud. "I know it's a 'he', but how many 'he's' have that sort of power besides-" Hiei suddenly stopped short.  
  
As he neared his apartment, he caught sight of a red headed figure lying face first on the ground.  
  
"Ku-KURAMA?!" Hiei shouted. He ran to the red head and shook him. "Wake up!!"  
  
Kurama didn't stir. He was pale, but nothing seemed to be physically wrong with him.  
  
"Damn it!" Hiei hissed. He couldn't find a trace of you-ki from him. "Kurama was his source of you-ki. Damn it. Figures."  
  
Anger raged through him as he picked up the kitsune. He ran to their apartment door and opened it three seconds later.  
  
"Damn it," he cursed again. Had Kuronue taken anymore ki, Kurama would have died, he realized.  
  
Hiei gently laid the Youko under the covers on their bed. He stroked his red hair gently as he watched him. Kurama appeared to be sleeping peacefully, but Hiei could feel the Youko inside him in panic, frantically try to recover his you-ki.  
  
'When my own you-ki is recovered sufficiently I will transfer what I can to you,' Hiei thought. He felt the Youko's energy flare briefly as a bit of the energy was recovered, and he seemed to calm down. Feeling relieved, Hiei lied down next to Kurama and fell asleep.  
  
***  
  
Hiei woke the next morning, nearly fully recovered from his exhaustion the previous night. He glanced up at Kurama to find the boy still asleep. He checked and found that only one fourth of the Youko's strength had returned. It would have to be at least thirty percent for him to regain consciousness.  
  
"So, what happened?" a voice asked.  
  
"JAOU!! ENSATSU!!" Hiei screamed and held out his hand. The bandages started smoldering. "KAKU-"  
  
"HIEI!! CALM DOWN!!" Yusuke yelled and hid behind a chair -like that would save him.  
  
"YUSUKE?! YOU SCARED ME HALF TO DEATH!! WHAT IN ENMA'S NAME ARE YOU DOING HERE?!" Hiei asked.  
  
"I came over to visit and found you both drained and asleep," Yusuke said. "Plus Koenma told me that the spacious, beautiful, green woodland area just outside of town that Keiko was so fond of is now a charred up wasteland. Nice going, dragon man." Yusuke said. He leaned back against a whicker chair he was sitting in. "Did you two have an out of control training session or what?"  
  
"No," Hiei said. "I just felt that there was enough greenery for Kurama to fuss about without those particular trees being there," Hiei added sarcastically.  
  
"I'm sure Kurama was happy about that," Yusuke said mockingly.  
  
"Kurama doesn't know," Hiei said. "He's been out for a while,"  
  
"Ok, Hiei," Yusuke said and leaned forward. "I won't ask you what happened because I know you won't answer-"  
  
"Damn straight."  
  
"-But I want you to know that if you need someone's help, I'm willing to kick some ass," Yusuke said.  
  
"Fine," Hiei said and stood up.  
  
"So, is he going to be ok?" Yusuke asked concernedly.  
  
"He'll be fine," Hiei said. "He'll probably wake up later tonight or in the morning."  
  
"Oh," Yusuke said. It was obvious he wanted to ask more about it, but he wisely kept his mouth shut. "I'm going home now. Call me if you need me," he said and left.  
  
Hiei sat awake for a while before lying back down next to his fox.  
  
*  
  
Hours later, Hiei had cooked a small dinner for himself and Kurama and was sitting at the fox's bedside. His slow, even breaths were becoming faster and shallow as he was plagued by another nightmare.  
  
"Oh no," Hiei sighed as Kurama began whimpering. He reached over and held Kurama's hand, only to have it squeezed painfully. "Damn," he sighed.  
  
Kurama once again began sobbing and rolled around the bed. This was difficult, because he was still tightly gripping Hiei's hand. Hiei found himself smashed between the fox's torso and the bed. After a moment, to his relief, Kurama rolled onto his stomach, and Hiei was no longer trapped under his weight.  
  
"NOOOO!!" Kurama screeched unexpectedly and moaned in despair. He flung his arms around and let go of Hiei's hand. As he did so, he unintentionally hurled Hiei against a wall.  
  
Hiei moaned and slid slowly to the floor.  
  
"Ow," he muttered. He glared and picked himself off of the floorboards. He remembered the music box and how it had calmed him down once before, and sought it out. The rounded box was still sitting on the lamp-table, so he turned the key and opened the top.  
  
After a moment of listening to the music, Kurama's sobs quieted and his sleep was at that point undisturbed.  
  
"'Bout time," Hiei muttered. He listened to the melancholy tune for a moment and resumed his watch over the fox.  
  
*  
  
An hour later, Kurama woke.  
  
Hie emerald eyes opened slowly and blinked before he glanced around the room.  
  
"Where are you, Hiei?" he asked whined.  
  
"I'm right here," Hiei said. He reached for the fox and felt his forehead. It was cool, but he was sweating. "Are you feeling ok?"  
  
"No," Kurama moaned. "I'm tired, upset, and cold. What happened?"  
  
"Umm." Hiei didn't know how to answer. "Well, Kuronue and I."  
  
"Fought, right?" Kurama asked and sighed.  
  
"Yeah," Hiei said. "He had no ki so he 'borrowed' yours."  
  
"Ugh," Kurama said. "No wonder I feel so weak."  
  
"Yeah," Hiei said. There was a moment of silence, then Hiei said quietly, "He's an honorable fighter."  
  
"Yeah he is," Kurama said and smiled.  
  
"He hit me only on the left arm and refused to kill me because it was your ki," Hiei muttered distastefully. "I hate people like that."  
  
"He also never attacks an opponent from the rear," Kurama said. "I know you don't like him because he loved me, but I know that if you had met him in any other circumstance you would like him."  
  
"Maybe," Hiei said with distaste. He thought for a moment before he changed the subject. "Are you feeling up to some food?"  
  
"Yeah, I guess," Kurama said. "Not much though, I'm afraid."  
  
"I only made a little," Hiei said and smiled.  
  
"Great," Kurama added and smiled back.  
  
*  
  
After Kurama had eaten, Hiei suggested that they go to bed. More accurately, he commanded that Kurama go to bed.  
  
"You're more of a nag than me at times," Kurama said and smiled. He lied down on the bed and asked softly, "Hiei.is there anyway that I could have you both?"  
  
Hiei was shocked and starred at the sleepy fox.  
  
"My nightmares.are about me having to choose between you two. I can't do it. But I know.that if I don't then I will lose both of you. And," his voice broke and he began crying again. "I can't stand that!"  
  
Hiei was shocked at the question, and felt a bit of anger. Regardless, he thought carefully about his answer, not wanting the hurt the fox.  
  
"Life is a horrible game of rises and falls. I won't tell you who to choose, but choose you must. I see no way that you could have both of us and have us all be happy. I suggest that you pray to Inari-sama or some other god and maybe he will give you guidance," he said softly, comfortingly.  
  
" *Sniff* I never thought of you as one to rely on religion," Kurama said and wiped his eyes.  
  
"I'm not," Hiei said. "Go back to sleep now."  
  
"Fine," Kurama said. He laid his head against the pillows and was asleep almost instantly.  
  
****To be continued in Chapter 5 because I am lazy****  
  
[1] In the scene where Kuronue recalls earlier moments in life, I pictured Youko and Kuronue as teenagers (like 16-ish). It's kinda scary if you imagine adults acting like that. -_-; (...) They never tell you how long Youko and Kuronue were partners, so lets say... forever. Yomi was never there ok? It's my fic! I can do whatever I want, and I say Yomi doesn't exist. HMPH! -~_^-  
  
[2] GOMEN NASAI MINNA!! I didn't mean to make it so sappy.  
  
Kurama:: Eny, meny, miny, mo. Catch a tiger by his toe. Me:: What are you doing? Kurama:: Choosing between Hiei and Kuronue. Me:: ....Who does Youko Kurama want? YK:: I CHOSE YOMI!! Kurama:: *Glare* Who cares what you want? YK:: *Cries* T_T Karasu:: What about me?? Me:: *Glare* When did you get here? Karasu:: *bubbly eyed* As soon as I heard the twinkling bells of the silver Youko's voice, my heart began to pound and I followed my nose.. Me:: WHEREVER IT GOES!! Kurama:: To the flavors of fruit! YK:: Wherever they grow!!! ....INRAI! What was that, and how do I know it?! Kurama:: It's a ningen television commercial....Wait.How do I know that? Me:: Anyway...Why am I typing this? YK, Karasu, a screeching howler monkey, Kurama, Yomi, Monty Python, moochers, Dead Parrot, Bob the Tomato, Larry the Cucumber, Kuronue, Hiei & Lyn:: Because you're bored? Me: .Yep.  
  
Kurama's family might get involved greatly in the fic at some point. I'm not sure yet. If they aren't, they will slowly fade out.  
  
I HAVE A DILEMA!! In the fic, I can't decide how it should end. Somebody has to die, but I don't want to kill anyone!! *Cries* (I don't see why I have a problem with it now though, after seeing my other fics.) I am staring a vote (a poll if you will) about who should die; Hiei *sob*, Kurama *sobs even harder*, or Kuronue *sobs hysterically*. OR if you have a GREAT IDEA on how I can end it either without a death or with all three, tell me, but it had better be good! I despise happy endings with a passion.  
  
Lyn laid claim on the lime/lemon scene and is working on it. It will be in the next chapter. THE RAPE SCENE IN THE CHAPTER WILL BE MARKED. That's not all that will happen in the chapter, and for those of you who will not read the rape scene, there will be non graphic flashbacks to it. The lemon will be posted on www.mediaminer.org. I am registered as Night Fox Hiten on there. (Check out my fanart while you're at it!)  
  
(PS: We have read some disturbing fiction, which is how we know about 'lemon' stuff. WE HAVE NEVER HAD SEX!! Ok? I just didn't want anyone to think that we've been screwing around just so we could write this. Though we truly love writing this story, losing our virginity over it is just not worth it.  
  
.Why do they call it 'sex' anyway? That's a dumb word. Think about it. 'Sex'. What a dumb word!! It's dumber than hoagie and jerboa! *Ponders* Why didn't they call it something else? 


	5. Night Shaded Dream Chapter 5

Dearest Readers,  
Hi, hi. Wow.I even have a yaoi hater reading my fic. -^_^- Yea-ness!! Maybe I don't suck at writing! -^_^- Prepare for an angst-fest!!! -^_^- Tee hee. Please give all praise letters to Lyn (psycobunny3000@yahoo.com) and all hate letters to me (Missmolly89@msn.com). I don't want Lyn to be flamed. She is doing me a favor by writing this, and I don't want bad things to come from it. BE NICE!! If you REALLY want to flame her, send it to me, in POLITE format and request that I tell her. Otherwise, KEEP YOUR FRICKIN VOICE DOWN!! NO ONE CARES ABOUT YOU!! YOU MONKEY MOOCHER!! ^_^  
  
Sincerely,  
  
Lady Hiten  
  
Thank you, my darling reviewers!!  
  
NOTE: Hey people, remember how in one chapter I said the plants talk to Kurama? Lyn is so cool, she even kept that in there! Yea!! It proves that people actually *read* this instead of just saying "hey, it's yaoi so I'm not gonna read it, I'm just gonna flame her!" Yea! -^_^- Thank you, all of you who like this fic. I'm so glad you do!!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Here is Lyn's portion of the fic. Enjoy. She did a really good job. -^_^-  
  
**************************************************************************** **************************  
  
Kurama tossed restlessly. The spring heat was making him uncomfortable, and the air weighed thickly on his slim figure. He sighed and sat up throwing the satin sheets over Hiei's still, sleeping form. Walking to the kitchen, Kurama listened half-heartedly to the houseplant's whisperings. He sighed again and dug through the refrigerator for a bottle of water. Once he had obtained this, he made his silent way to the large balcony that had attracted him to this apartment in the first place.  
  
He stood quietly listening to the city and its inhabitants sleeping. Taking a long gulp Kurama stretched and sat heavily upon a cushioned lawn chair. He leaned into the rough fabric of the seat and let the cool breeze wash over him. "Maybe I should come out here more often," he mused to himself. Kurama stretched his arms lazily above his head and smiled as a stiff joint popped faintly. Closing his eyes and leaning further back, Kurama relaxed and let the night lull him into unconsciousness.  
  
**************************************************************************** *****************  
  
"Kurama," sighed the wind and trees around him.  
  
"Kurama," there it was again! Frustrated beyond reason at being woken up, Kurama shifted angrily in the wicker chair.  
  
"Kurama," cooed the voice again.  
  
"Damn it!" Kurama swore and sat up straight. He knew the forest loved him and all that, but did it have to be so stinking loud about it?  
  
"Kurama," hummed the singsong voice again, this time closer.  
  
"Oh, no," Kurama stood quickly as he recognized the voice.  
  
"Kuronue!" he said, as the bat-demon's [1] lithe body materialized not four feet away. His lover smiled at him. Ex-lover Kurama reminded himself, ex- lover. Kuronue's smile widened as though he knew where the kitsune's thoughts were taking him, back to that long ago time where that smile had been enough to spill Kurama to his knees.  
  
"Have you missed me Kurama?" Kuronue asked coyly.  
  
"Kuronue why do you persist, I have a new life now," Kurama stated emotionlessly.  
  
"Come now Rama, surely you haven't forgotten what we had?" Kurama blinked as his ex-lover said the only nickname that he'd ever had.  
  
"What we had is dead, it died with you all those long decades ago." Kurama whispered broken-heartedly.  
  
"We can have that back, you and I! We can be unstoppable once again! Just the two of us!" Kuronue took a step forward. Kurama flinched involuntarily as Kuronue reached for him. Flinched like a coward, he thought, seeing how there is still three feet between us. Kurama glared angrily as he came to realize how much power the demon standing before him had.  
  
***  
  
Inside on their king-sized bed, Hiei rolled over as once again his nightmare claimed him.  
  
He was trapped behind a sheet of ice as Yukina screamed for her tormentor to stop, to just let her go. Behind the ice wall Hiei chopped continuously on the unyielding cold surface, hoping that his katana would break through, praying that he got through in time to save his little sister. The only thing that he had cared about for so long was suffering, and he couldn't save her! Another energy burst pushed the fire youkai to greater force as he tried to get through. "Yukina!" he screamed frantically as blessed darkness eased Hiei into a deeper sleep.  
  
***  
  
Kuronue was walking deliberately toward him with that smile, that perfect, evil smile plastered on his face. Kurama could feel his resolve shattering, could feel the emotion that had forsaken him so many times come rushing back. HIEI! Kurama closed his eyes as his mind screamed at him. Begging him to remember the sleeping yokai in the house behind him. Kurama was jerked suddenly from this train of thought by fingertips. Kuronue's fingertips running teasingly down his cheek. Kurama's beautiful green eyes shot open as Kuronue pressed his lips firmly against the startled kitsune's mouth. The kiss was brief, but Kuronue remained close, standing chest-to-chest with his lover. Kurama's breathing became heavier as Kuronue wrapped his arm firmly around Kurama's waist, pulling him even closer. Once again, Kuronue kissed his lover, but this time he gently pried Kurama's willing mouth open with his tongue. Kurama pulled Kuronue's head further down, to deepen the kiss, and make it last longer. Kuronue's tongue was tickling his own and as much as he wanted to fight, he wanted to stay even more. Kurama ran his palms over his lover's face as Kuronue pulled away to breathe. By now both were panting, and it was getting hot on the small balcony, where they stood, arms completely wrapped around each other.  
  
"Kuronue," panted Kurama as he pulled down Kuronue's face for another kiss.  
  
As soon as their lips touched, a cold sensation seeped up from Kurama's toes to end at his lips. The air grew stagnant, and all light seemed to just end. The cold wrapped around the two of them, and Kurama tried to pull away only to find that he couldn't move at all. As suddenly as it had begun, the coldness stopped, and Kurama pulled away to look around him. They were in the city park.  
  
A chorus of happy cries assaulted him as all of the foliage for a three- mile radius welcomed him back. Kurama winced, and turned back to Kuronue with a questioning look across his perfect features.  
  
"I brought us here for privacy reasons, Rama. Or, do you wish to go back to the balcony?" Kuronue raised an eyebrow.  
  
Kurama opened his mouth unsure what to say. He was rewarded with a slight laugh from Kuronue. Kurama quickly closed his mouth and glared. After all, if you're the greatest thief in all three worlds, then you would be a bit angry if some one laughed at you, I'm sure. Kuronue grinned again and grabbed Kurama's chin playfully between his fingers. Gently he lifted his face and brushed his lips ever so slightly against Kurama's.  
  
Desire flooded through Kurama as Kuronue ran his hand through the flowing red wave of Kurama's hair. Their lips were still barely touching, and Kurama was finding it hard to breathe. "Do you want this, Kurama?" asked his lover affectionately.  
  
Kurama gasped for air and tried to comprehend what was being said. He was sure that he understood Japanese, but he couldn't figure out what all these words meant with Kuronue so close. Finally two thoughts registered, one was that he understood, the other was the fact that he and Hiei were supposed to go somewhere tomorrow.wait.  
  
"Hiei! " Kurama gasped as the thought fully took form. Kuronue growled and jerked away from Kurama as though he had been slapped in the face.  
  
"What of Hiei!?" Kuronue shrieked so loudly that several nearby birds took flight, and the willow tree housing them whined at Kurama for several seconds. "What of Hiei?" he asked again, more quietly this time. While not quite meeting Kurama's eyes.  
  
"I am with Hiei now," Kurama ground out through clenched teeth at his former lover. Kuronue glared daggers at Kurama for a few more seconds before sighing heavily.  
  
"I had hoped you would take to this willingly, Kurama! Now I see that the faithfulness that so attracted me to you will also keep me from you. Very well, Kurama. It was your choice after all," Kuronue shrugged with this statement. Kurama was instantly on guard, not sure of what the bat demon was planning. "I am sorry it came to this, however, Kurama," Kuronue sighed again, more regretfully, this time. Kurama took a step back hoping to keep a good distance between them, just in case. Apparently, his nervousness was communicating itself to the plants around him, for they whispered urgently in his ears.  
  
" What are you planning Kuronue?" Kurama asked wearily, while taking another step backwards.  
  
"Is it not obvious, Rama?" Kuronue asked innocently, "if you won't come willingly, then I plan to take you by force." A hellish glare [2] was now upon the bat demon's face as he advanced on Kurama. At his words Kurama had pulled out a certain rose and was slipping into a defensive stance, while praying that he would not have to injure the first person he had loved. Hoping, wishing that it would not go that far. Unfortunately, it would go farther. A final smile glimmered across the demon's features as he blinked out of sight. Kurama's eyes widened as Kuronue materialized directly in front of him.  
  
***  
  
Hiei had kicked the covers off and was thrashing wildly. Someone continued to torture the person he loved, but he screams were different.deeper.more masculine. Then it dawned on him. It wasn't Yukina behind that wall. It was Kurama. Hiei swore and looked for his katana in the onslaught of darkness, but he was quickly lulled back into nothingness by a stray cool breeze.  
  
***  
  
"Kuronue! Unhand me!" [3] Kurama growled angrily as Kuronue's hand clamped over his wrist. Hard. Painfully hard. Kurama squirmed ineffectively to free himself as Kuronue's grip tightened. Kurama's eyes widened in pain as Kuronue kissed him again and forced the fox's right hand behind his back. Kurama could feel bruises forming around his mouth, and he pulled violently away.  
  
Kuronue laughed and pushed the fox's arm harder. Kurama snarled in pain and punched upward with his left hand hoping to push Kuronue back a little. His fist was caught and also forced behind him. Kuronue's tongue traced a wet path up his cheek and into his ear. Kurama twitched and tried to twist further away. This attempt also met failure as Kuronue took both of Kurama's wrists in one of his hands.  
  
Kuronue's hand traced lightly down Kurama's torso until it reached his solar plexus[4]. Kuronue's hand fisted in the fabric of Kurama's nightshirt and forcibly yanked a large portion of it away. The warm night air caressed his chest, and Kurama gasped as Kuronue applied his mouth to the sensitive skin there. Gently nibbling and caressing with his teeth and tongue, Kuronue worked his way down Kurama's stomach. He reached the top of Kurama's pajama pants, and used his teeth to tug at the drawstring holding them up.  
  
~*~*~*~*~ (Because of graphic content, this scene was omitted. If you would like to read the unedited version of this chapter, please go to mediaminer.org and find me. I have the same penname there.)  
  
*For those of you who chose not to read the unedited version, here is the gist of what happened:  
  
Kurama and Kuronue start to get "busy", when Kurama remembers Hiei, and tells Kuronue to stop. Kurama tells Kuronue that he has chosen Hiei, and to go away, and never come back. This enrages Kuronue, and he violently rapes Kurama. Then scene ends, and takes us to here.  
  
The fic is now being written by Hiten.  
  
THANK YOU LYN!!  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
"I bet you didn't like that," Kuronue said and licked away the tears on Kurama's face, but we're not done yet."  
  
Kuronue stood up and kicked Kurama's side.  
  
"You hurt me, Kurama," he said. "I will return the favor, through your death."  
  
Kurama couldn't respond. He felt as though he had been ripped in half, there was so much pain! He had done this many times as a youko, but his virgin ningen body had never had any sexual acts.  
  
'Please, Hiei, help me,' he thought desperately.  
  
Kuronue put on his and Kurama's clothes, and pulled a scythe from the straps on his back. He raised his favorite weapon into the air and flung it deep into Kurama's midsection.  
  
Agony sped the fox as the metal was then yanked out of his stomach by the wire it was tied to. Kuronue caught the scythe with amazing precision and knelt down next to Kurama.  
  
"Bloody deaths are my personal favorite[5], if you remember, sweetie," Kuronue whispered into Kurama's ear. He brought the scythe up to Kurama's face and cut a long stripe down over his left eyes. Kuronue grinned, and moved the scythe to his neck.  
  
"HIEI!!" Kurama screamed. "AAAAAH------!!!"  
  
***  
  
"HELP!!"  
  
Hiei slipped into a nightmare for the third time that night. The screams of his fox lover echoed loudly from behind the sheet of ice. He found his sword and gripped it tightly. Slashing wildly, he chopped away large shards of ice, and burned more of it off with his fire.  
  
After nearly twenty minutes, hi managed to chop one piece of ice away, and behind it was another. But through the ice, he could see red spiked hair, with a figure with black hair hovering over him. Terror flooded through Hiei as he saw that Kurama was pinned on the ground, his opponent positioned between his knees.  
  
Frantically, Hiei chopped away the final layer of ice and leaped to his lover's aid. He kicked the son of a bitch who was hurting his fox and stabbed him with his katana. His eyes narrowed when he saw the offender. Kuronue smirked at him before the dream dissolved into blackness.  
  
*  
  
Hiei shot up in bed. He glared in remembrance of the smug look on Kuronue's face in the dream.  
  
"That son of a-"  
  
He stopped when he noticed that he was alone in the bed.  
  
"Kurama.....! SHIT!!"  
  
Leaping out of bed. He threw on his cloak, grabbed his katana, and disappeared through the window.  
  
***  
  
Kuronue smiled sadly at the frame of his lover. The fox was gripping his neck tightly, desperate to stop the bleeding. Taking this as an opportunity, he kicked the fox, and watched as he fell to the ground. Blood sprayed on the grass as Kurama's hands fell from his throat. Kuronue kicked him again, hard in the chest.  
  
"Gyaa!!" Kurama screamed and coughed as the snap of breaking bones rang out through the park. He raised his hands weakly to his neck and slowed the blood flow as best he could.  
  
'It's useless to try and cease the blood flow. Eventually he will pass out,' Kuronue thought and rose into the air, hovering about the fallen fox. 'If I slit his wrists, it won't matter what he tries to do, the bleeding will be too much for him to stop.'  
  
Satisfied with his new plan, he lowered himself to the ground and pulled out his last, clean scythe. He pulled Kurama into a sitting position, leaned up against his chest, and kissed the top of his red hair.  
  
"Goodbye, my love," he whispered. He pulled Kurama's left wrist from his neck and slit the main artery.  
  
"Aagh!" Kurama cried as the warm, red bloody poured from his wrist. His right arms lowered from his neck weakly to try and stop the blood flow, but once it left his neck, that too, began to spill blood. Tears mixed with the blood from numerous cuts, and fell down his face. With a sob, Kurama fell face-first to the ground in defeat.  
  
Kuronue kneeled next to Kurama and lifted his right wrist. Kurama starred at the ground, his eyes dark and tear filled. He bit his lip to keep from sobbing, but his eyes portrayed his anguish perfectly.  
  
"Kurama.." Kuronue started, "I wish this had never happened. If only I were stronger back then... This would never have happened. May you rest in peace, and go to paradise."  
  
Kuronue lowered his scythe to Kurama wrist and pressed the metal blade gently again it.  
  
"STOP IT YOU SON OF A BITCH!!" Hiei screamed and slashed Kuronue's chest with his sword.  
  
Kuronue yelped and leaped away from Kurama. He gripped his chest and looked angrily at Hiei. "Damn you, Jaganshi."  
  
"Kurama," Hiei asked and knelt next to the fallen fox. "Kurama, stay alive you stupid bastard!!"  
  
Hiei lifted Kurama into his arms and peered into his face. Hiei squeezed Kurama's hand, and gasped, as it felt sticky and wet. He lifted his hand and found it covered in red blood -Kurama's blood, he realized in fury.  
  
"SHIT!!" he said when he realized the extent of Kurama's injuries. He glared at where Kuronue had landed, only to find him gone. "Curse his damned soul!!"  
  
Kurama looked with tear glazed eyes, and turned away as Hiei glared at him.  
  
"DAMN IT!!" Hiei fumed and scooped up Kurama and into his arms. "Why the HELL did you leave the house?!?! Why didn't you wake me up?!!"  
  
"I t-told him to stop.. I told him I loved you.but he wouldn't," Kurama choked. "I told him to stop."  
  
Hiei ripped his sleeve in two and tied both ends around Kurama's neck and wrist. He starred as Kurama started sobbing.  
  
"Don't you DARE die!!! DAMN YOU, YOU STUPID FOX!! Hiei screamed and sent floods of ki into his lover to heal the wounds. Kurama only continued to sob and buried his face in Hiei's shirt, occasionally muttering things like "I'm sorry" and "please don't hate me".  
  
Finally, the bleeding stopped and Kurama's cuts closed. Hiei sighed in relief and pulled his fox closer in a firm hug. Kurama sobbed harder and wrapped his arms weakly around Hiei.  
  
"Kurama," Hiei whispered, "It's alright, stop crying. Shut up. Everything is all right." [6]  
  
Kurama didn't cease his sobs, but fell asleep as Hiei took them back home.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Hopefully I won't take too long to update for the next chapter. _ I read a new manga and it has stolen my attention from Hakusho. It's called Yami no Matsuei. IT'S AWESOME!!! It's actually a little better than Hakusho, and has a bunch of hotties in it!!! But don't worry. Even though updates will be slow, I will never forget to finish my beloved Yu Yu fics. ^_^  
  
I hope you like the story thus far. PLEASE send me a good email for Lyn, since (even though it took her a while) she wrote this chapter by herself -no input or help from me. She is such an excellent writer!!  
  
[1] Ok, I don't really know if Kuronue is a bat demon or not, but I'm writing this part, so that means that he gets to be a bat demon. He does have bat wings after all!  
  
[2] Dedicated to Trogdor  
  
[3] I've always wanted to make someone I was writhing about say, "unhand me" now I have! =^ ^  
  
[4] *HITEN TAKES OVER NUMBER THING*: How did you think of that word? "Solar plexus"? 0_0 What a weird word.  
  
[5] MINE TOO!!  
  
[6] Not much for romance, huh?  
  
I'm sorry the chapter is so short. I have a great idea for who will die in this story, and how. It's sad, but I like it. I hope you will too!! I don't know how much longer this fic will be, but I can guarantee at LEAST three more chapters. I have been re-inspired!! 


End file.
